Secret Affairs
by your royal highness
Summary: Tony and Ziva have a secret. But when the FBI investigates NCIS, will their secret be revealed or will they be able to keep it safe? TIVA
1. Secret

"Zeevahh…" Tony murmured, rolling over in the covers of his bed. He was completely content. He had found that one spot in the bed, the one that he never wanted to move from. He wanted super powers, like Superman, and he wanted to be able to turn off his alarm clock from blaring. It was almost 0500, he could tell. Ziva would be up and awake, getting ready to go for her morning jog. It was only normal for him to get up and go with her, besides, he was partly awake anyways. He heard Ziva's distinct moan as she turned towards, him, flinging an arm over his back, snuggling against his chest. He smiled. Now this was where he wanted to be for the rest of the night. He never wanted to leave this position. He wrapped an arm around her bare back, feeling her beautiful skin. He slyly moved his hand down her back…

"Squeeze my ass and you are dead, Tony." She muttered in her sleep before turning in the covers unhappily.

"How do you know me so well?" He complained, moving his hand up so that it was resting on her back just like before.

"I have been married to you for two years, Tony. I have known you for more. I know you Tony…all of you. Even that little patch of hair on your butt that you missed while you were shaving."

Tony was about to protest when a loud beeping of the alarm went off. Ziva groaned, not wanting to leave her position at the moment.

"Time to run." She murmured.

She started to move, but Tony kept his hand wrapped tightly around her slim waist, "What?" She asked.

"We…had a busy night last night," He grinned, "I think we can afford to skip the running today."

She sighed before smiling back, "Or we can do something else…" She said before lowering her mouth down against his, sliding back to her position next to him, searching around for his hand before intertwining fingers with his and climbing on top of him….

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs strolled into the bullpen, coffee in hand as he noticed that two of his agents weren't there. He checked his watch and realized it was almost 0800. 30 minutes late, "McGee, where the hell are DiNozzo and David?"

"Uh…late." McGee said.

Gibbs just stared at him with his famous 'Gibbs stare'.

"Call them. Both. I have to go and see the director."

"Vance?"

"Yeah, that'd be him, McGee. Call DiNozzo, call David. Get them in here ASAP."

"On it boss!" McGee said, picking up the phone as Gibbs started up the stairs.

Ziva and Tony rolled around in bed, the covers in a ball on the floor, the pillows threatening to fall off, the bed becoming darker with sweat. They alternated with Tony being on top and Ziva being on top, but continued to keep their lips attached to the others, hungrily wanting more, as if the had millions of years of sexual tension for the other bottled up inside of them. Just as Ziva rolled over to be on top, she stopped, her Mossad senses kicking in as she sat up, alert. He swung on leg over him and then got off, walking over to Tony's pants, the ones that he had carelessly discarded onto the floor the other night. Tony sat up, obviously annoyed that someone, or something, or whatever had interrupted the greatest sex he had ever had in his life. She pulled out his cell phone and turned around, showing him the caller ID, "McGee. He's at work." Ziva commented, and Tony held out his hands. Ziva tossed it to him before she glanced at the clock.

"Shit. It's 0800, Tony!" Ziva said, and then realized that she was covered in…well sweat and Tony. Gibbs would surely recognize the scent, he did, in fact, have four wives. Tony's eyes went wide as he picked up the phone.

"What do you want, McFreak?"

"Tony, where are you? Gibbs is freaking out about it. Ziva's not here either. You wanna call her?"

"Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can." Tony said, and then closed the phone. He turned to Ziva, who was hurrying around the room before rushing into the bathroom. He caught her by the waist and she fell back against him.

"Tony, I need to take a shower."

"I know," Tony said, moving his hands up to cup her breasts in his hands, massaging them, "Wanna take a shower together?" She smiled before grabbing on his hand and pulling it off of her breast before pulling him into the bathroom with her.

"MCGEE!" Gibbs yelled, storming into the bullpen, "Where the hell are my two agents?"

"Uh…I…I don't know, boss. I called Tony an hour ago and he said he'd be right here."

"Damn it, McGee, they better get here soon!"

"Why?"

"Call up Abby, we've got a problem."

"With Tony and Ziva?"

"No, with the FBI."

"Tony! I swear, if you ever do that again, I will shoot you!" Ziva yelled as Tony sped into the Navy Yard, pulling into a parking space and cutting the engine to his Mustang.

"Okay, Mrs. DiNozzo, I'll ask next time we have sex if you really want to."

"Tony, we were already late as it is. There may have been a murder, and you decided to sit on your ass."

"There wasn't, and to be honest, I was sitting on _your_ ass,"

She rolled her eyes, "How do you know?" She asked, and there was a long pause before his response, "You do not." She said, starting to get out of the car when Tony grabbed her hand. She rolled her eyes but didn't turn around, "No, Tony, I will not have sex with you in the car."

She felt her hand slowly being let go, and when it was finally returned, she felt something missing. She turned back around, staring into the car as Tony dangled her wedding ring in front of her, "Forgot to take this off." He said, slipping his off and handing it to her. She opened up her backpack and placed it in as Tony did the same with hers. Their good luck charms. They both started towards the elevator, trying to look as if they were just partners, and not married. They had been doing it for two years, they were professionals. They had nothing to worry about. That was, until they entered the squad room and the whole bullpen was taped off. Tony and Ziva stopped in horror as FBI agents swarmed the squad room, taping off everything and searching through Tony's, Ziva's, and McGee's desks, "You sure we're in the right building, Ziva?" Tony whispered and Ziva nodded her head.

"Tony, we are so dead."


	2. FBI Problems

"Great, there's Gibbs, there's Gibbs. He looks pissed, Ziva." Tony said, fretting as he watched his boss and the Director storm down the stairs, Gibbs face turned down into a horrible frown, "I don't know whether or not to run for my life. What should I do?"

"Take the heat." Ziva said, simply, before walking towards the crime scene tape and ducking up it. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, and she gaped at them.

"This is a secured area, ma'am, I'm afraid you're going to have to remove yourself from the premises until further notice." She carefully plucked off his hand and gave him an angry, closed smile.

"Right." She showed him her badge, shoving it into his face, "Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David. NCIS. That is my desk." She thrust her hand at the desk where someone was pulling out a drawer and dumping the contents into a box, "Be careful with that!" She scolded, "What is going on?"

"We have a reliable source that NCIS was part of a murder."

Ziva laughed, "Excuse me?"

"The murder of someone in our protective custody, ma'am."

"And you have evidential proof of this?" Ziva demanded.

"DAVID! DINOZZO! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Gibbs bellowed and Ziva put her badge back into her pocket before sharing a glance with Tony.

"One moment." She said, before slipping under the yellow tape and starting towards Gibbs, side by side with Tony. She had an overwhelming urge to grab his hand in hers, but she knew that that wasn't appropriate. Not at this time. Was this what sex did to her? "Gibbs. Sorry I was late. Car problems."

"Alarm broke. Again." Tony said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well never let it happen again. Get McGee up here, he's down with Abby. I want all of you to report to MTAC, and keep it quiet. I don't want Fornell hearing."

"Uh…on it boss." Tony said, before starting to turn around. Ziva followed him as they walked towards the elevator to go down to the lab, "So what did Mr. Ass ask you?"

"Who? The FBI agent?"

"Yeah, him." They got into the elevator as they started down.

"He said that someone in NCIS was involved in the murder of someone in their protective custody. We are just lucky we do not have any marriage photos or our marriage license in our desks, Tony, they are taking everything."

"Reminds me of the time when Jeanne accused me of murder," Tony shuddered.

"Yes, but you do not have Jeanne this time, and I will definitely not accuse you of murdering anyone, Tony." She said as the elevator doors opened.

Tony smiled and walked in, Abby's death metal greeting his ears happily. Abby was sipping her Caf-Pow as McGee was typing furiously into the computer. The forensic scientists bounced from one foot to the other, bobbing her head as well.

"Uh…Abs?"

She spun around, "Tony! Ziva!" She set down her drink as she ran up and gave them both tight hugs, barely giving them time to hug her back. Ziva felt a shiver run up and down her spin, and just as Tony knew that Abby and McGee weren't looking, he shot her a concerned glance. She shot him back an 'I'm fine' glance as she shivered again.

"Just a little cold. I could not find my jacket this morning," She mumbled, and Tony shrugged out of his NCIS agent jacket and hung it on her shoulders. She slipped her arms through and smiled, "Thank you," She said, and Abby spun around.

"You say something Zi-" Abby started, but then realized that Ziva was wearing a rather large jacket. She smiled, "Aw, Ziva!"

"Uh…boss wants us all up in MTAC ASAP."

"That rhymed!" McGee exclaimed.

"Can it, McGoo. Let's go." Abby nodded, grabbing her Caf-Pow off of the table and calling for McGee as they all got into the elevator before heading up to MTAC. Once they got into the squadroom, Abby couldn't help but stare at the amount of FBI agents there.

"I like our uniforms better." She smiled as Tony watched his drawer of food being dumped into another box. Others were being 'shipped' off, and even the trash can was being analyzed. They continued to stare in silence as they walked up the stairs towards MTAC.

Gibbs and the Director were the only two in there, standing in the middle of the room, their arms crossed, glaring at the screen in front of them, where pictures of a crime scene were put up.

Gibbs turned around and stared at his agents. He pointed to the seats, and they sat in the following order, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby. "The FBI thinks that one of our agents has murdered this woman." Gibbs pointed to one of the screens, where it revealed a rather young, Caucasian female with brown hair and pale skin. She was fairly pretty, yet Tony did not say anything about her. "Sarah Peterson. Twenty-seven. At the crime scene, they found a partial print that they have yet to get a result from AFIS, and they also found a SIG registered out to NCIS. According to the field report, she wrote 'NCIS' in her own blood while she was dying on the ground. Before she died, she was in protective custody with the FBI because she was afraid that someone, NCIS, was after her."

"She murder anyone?" McGee piped up, causing Gibbs to get a little annoyed.

"No, McGee, her record is completely clean," The director answered for Gibbs, noticing the special agent's sate. Gibbs continued.

"While in protective custody, she was resentful to NCIS, saying that a long time ago, we were resentful to her. I-" Gibbs started to continue, but suddenly the door to MTAC opened, revealing Agent Fornell, "Tobias…" Gibbs started.

"No need, Jethro." He said, walking down the steps, "How come I didn't know about this meeting?"

"Because you didn't need to, Tobias. What do you want?"

"We found the victims blood on one of your agents' jackets."

"Whose?"

"Ziva David."

All eyes turned to Ziva, who shook her head, "I did…I do not even know this person! Gibbs, really, do you think that I could kill her? Okay, do not answer that. Do you think that I would kill her? I do not even know her name!"

"Ziva's wearing her jacket, Tobias. You sure it's hers?"

"Positive."

"This is not my jacket, Gibbs."

"Whose is it?"

"Tony's."

"Ah." Gibbs said, giving a half-smile, as if he knew something, or as if she said something fairly obvious. Tobias pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Gibbs, "What the hell is this?"

"A search warrant."

"For what? You already have one to search through my agent's belongings, what else do you need a search warrant for, Tobias?"

"To complete background research on your agents. Everything from when they were born up to today. We need to know any relationship or communication they may have had with Sarah Peterson. Especially Ms. David," Agent Fornell said.

Tony and Ziva's eyes grew wide and they slowly turned to stare at each other, the same thing running through each other's minds:

_Oh shit._


	3. Legalize

"You had to legalize our wedding?!" Ziva shouted right after she flicked the emergency stop switch in the elevator, "We are so dead right now, Tony. So dead! Gibbs is going to just…" She groaned, "Ughh! Kill us, Tony! Kill us! He hates co-workers dating each other to begin with but ho, no, what was the thing he hates more than co-workers dating each other? Oh yes, Tony, that's right. MARRIAGE. Oh we've just given him the best of both worlds, yes? He is going to have a field day, Tony. A field day! He is already upset because the FBI is taking over his team, our agency! Now how is he going to deal with this?" Ziva shouted, pacing around Tony, who was standing in the middle of the small, metal lift.

"Maybe Gibbs won't find out," Tony shrugged unconvincingly. Ziva stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe he won't find out? TONY! I know that you had sex last night, but please, focus!"

Tony gave his grin and a small laugh, "Hey, it was good sex."

"Yes, it was Tony, but that is not the point. Gibbs is going to murder us. Maybe we should just tell him now."

"Tell him now?" Tony asked, unable to believe what he was hearing, "There is no way I'm telling my boss that I've been married to you for two years. We've been able to hide our dating, our engagement, our honeymoon, and our marriage from him. We can hide this from him until he finds out."

"But Tony! Do you not think that we are being a little unfair?"

Tony sighed and turned and looked at her, "No. But you look really sexy today."

"Thank you," She said, and then flipped the emergency switch. The elevator started going back up.

"Hey, you think that maybe we could…you know…have a little more fun tonight?"

"If we live that long," Ziva said, smirking before the elevator doors opened and they walked out. Tony took the lead and started towards the Director's office.

"Hey, Cynthia, how's it goin?" Tony asked, smiling his famous smile as he continued towards the Director's office. He swung open the door before Cynthia could say anything to him, and Ziva offered her apologies on her husband's behalf.

"Hey, Boss!" Tony smiled, interrupting Gibbs and the Director's quiet conversation.

"DiNozzo. Why are you still here? I thought I told you to go home."

"You did. But I was just wondering if the FBI were conducting the background research now?"

"Why? Afraid they'll find something you don't want me to know about, DiNozzo?"

Tony laughed and then shook his head, "Of…of course not boss!"

Gibbs just stared at him, "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh…we're supposed to go…I got it. Bye, boss. Hey, wait, do you think that maybe you could only run Ziva and I for when we were born to two years ag-" He started, but was cut off by Ziva's hand colliding with his gut, "Ow…never mind. Bye, boss. See ya…boss." He moaned, clutching his lower abdomen as Ziva almost chucked him out of the Director's office.

"You idiot! You balloon!"

"The term is 'buffoon', Ziva."

"You are ruining years of hard work. Years of it, Tony. Years! That is a long time, is it not?"

"Yeah, I know, I wasn't thinking…"

"Are you ever?"

"Hey, shut up. I was thinking last night."

"Yes, how 'tight my ass was', yes?"

Tony laughed again, "Well yeah…." He said in a tone that indicated that Ziva had just asked him a rather stupid question, "But I do think. I do. Like right now I'm thinking about how the hell we're going to erase our marriage off of the computer."

"Tony." Ziva said, grabbing onto his arm, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"That we should go home, eat pizza, get a little drunk and have sex the rest of the night?"

"No…but maybe we could get McGee to erase it from our files…"

"That means telling McNosecrets. He's so bad at keeping a secret, Ziva, the whole world will know. You know, you tell Abby one thing and all of a sudden…"

"I get your point, but you are not very tech-safe, yes?"

"Tech-savvy, Ziva, and yeah, I am, but just not in the 'McGeek' sense of the world."

"I still think that we should tell him and get him to erase it off of our files."

"Or we can just do it ourselves." Tony suggested.

Ziva laughed, "With your expertise, DiNozzo, you will probably erase _everyone_'s files, not to mention our own."

"True…we need someone else to do this for us." Tony pondered for a moment and then snapped his fingers, turning to Ziva, "By george, I think I've solved it!" He said in a British accent.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "What?"

"What was that probie's name that replaced McProbious while we were gone for four months? What's his name? Heating? Kelping?"

"Keating?"

"Keating! Let's get him to do it! To the cyber crime unit! Away!"


	4. Background Checks

"Damn, McGee wasn't lying when he said that it was freezing down here. You're lucky I'm not an ice cube, Zee-vah."

"Oh shut up, DiNozzo, stop complaining." Ziva said as they stepped out of the elevator. They both stopped and stared at the millions of little 'Geeks' sitting down at their desks, their eyes glued at the computer screens, a million of little numbers whirring past them at a thousand miles an hour, their eyes wide in interest and intent.

"Yeesh, it's like probie heaven down here. I'm surprised McGeek decided to come back up to the squadroom." All of the typing suddenly stopped, and they all turned and glared at Tony. Tony got nervous a little bit, and then smirked, exchanging a glance with Ziva before smiling, "Watch this, " He muttered, before moving his hand towards his right hip, towards his gun. A thousand gasps were heard, and Tony laughed, "Relax. We're federal agents. Here to see Agent Keating."

"That's me." One man said, standing up from a computer in the back. Tony nodded and then walked down the aisle, the eyes glaring at him as he made his way to where Agent Keating was sitting, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we need your help. You probably know about Gibbs and his team with the FBI problems upstairs. Vance got you working on anything?"

"Uh…no, he doesn't, but I heard about the FBI. Ah, you must be Agent DiNozzo and Officer…"

"David." Tony said, quickly just as Ziva said, "DiNozzo."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Fornell, what do you want?" Gibbs asked as he walked out of the director's office. Fornell stood up, matching Gibbs' pace as he walked down the stairs.

"We're running background tests right now. I thought you'd like to know that two of your men are clean. Including you."

"Who?"

"Agent McGee and Ms. Scuito. We're running Dr. Mallards, Mr. Palmer's, DiNozzo's and David's right now. I also am here to tell you that you and your team are all in our custody as of right now. I need answers, I need interrogations to make sure that their alibis match up with the time of the murder. Get your team together and meet me back up here in the squadroom. You have five minutes, Jethro."

Gibbs shot Tobias a death glare, who just smiled, "I'm just doing my job, Jethro." He said as Jethro started to walk away, towards the elevator, muttering very angry and rude things about the FBI, especially Agent Tobias Fornell.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing that Gibbs noticed as he walked into Abby's lab was that there was no music playing. The second thing he noticed was that his favorite forensic scientist wasn't there. Instead, in her place, at her desk, was McGee. He noticed Gibbs, stood up, and walked into the main part of her lab, "Hey boss. Sorry, I don't have anything for you right now. Still working on it. The FBI hasn't given us anything but pictures, so I don't-"

"It's okay, McGee. Where's Abs?"

McGee pointed to behind him, under the desk. Gibbs turned around and spotted Abby, he knees brought to her waist, Bert, her hippo, hugged to her side, a large Caf-Pow sitting next to her. She looked up at Gibbs with sad eyes.

"Are they gone, Gibbs?" Abby whispered, still rocking underneath the table. Gibbs bent down before turning and staring at McGee.

"Oh…uh…I'll just be…going now…" Gibbs nodded as McGee returned to Abby's computer.

"Whatdya doing down there, Abs?" He asked, quietly.

"Hiding. We never did anything wrong, and I can't seem to find anything that can prove that we didn't! There's nothing, absolutely nothing! Gibbs…what if we all get thrown into jail? Tony's already been, Ziva will probably kill the FBI before she goes to jail, McGee won't last…and I'm too cute to go to jail! And what about you, Gibbs? Do you really wanna go to jail?" Gibbs gave a half smile and then scooted in next to her, wrapping an arm around the scientist's shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"No one's going to jail, Abs."

She sniffed and he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Could you say it again?"

"No one's going to jail, Abs."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Huh?" Keating asked, "I'm confused…is it David or DiNozzo? 'Cause on your NCIS record it's…"

"David, I know. I never changed it."

"Wait, you two are married?"

Tony and Ziva both inhaled, staring at each other before compromising with their eyes and turning to look back at Keating, "Yes."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Abs, come on, we gotta get back up to the squadroom."

"But Gibbs!" Abby wined, "Please, I can't go up there and face the FBI! They think I killed a poor, innocent person!"

"Abby, the FBI know that you're clean. They ran both you and McGee's backgrounds, and you're both clean."

"They're going to hurt me, Gibbs!"

"No they're not."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll make sure of it, Abs. Now come on, let's go."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So…let me get this straight. You want me to pull up both of your backgrounds and erase the last two years of your lives? For forever? For eternity?"

"Yeah, Keating, that's what we want. You think you can do it?"

"I know I can do it. I'm just wondering though…you think I'll get caught?"

"You tell me."

Keating sighed and spun around in his chair so that he could get a view of his computer screen, "Let's do this."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer are both clean, Agent Fornell." Brad said, looking up from the computer, "You want me to run Agent DiNozzo and Officer David's now?"

Fornell just stared at him.

"Running it, now sir."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Keating, can you hurry it up?" Tony asked, impatiently. He watched Ziva the entire time. He could tell that even she was a little nervous. Whether it was nervous of being caught by the FBI or nervous about whether or not Keating was able to complete it, he wasn't sure, but he knew that she was nervous. The way that her eyes shook, in her sockets, the way that she was standing, everything about her just scream 'nervous'. Tony grabbed her hand gently in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb, "Calm down." He murmured into her ear, placing a small kiss on her right ear lobe.

"I'm trying my best…" Keating said, nervously, his fingers flying over the keys. Tony couldn't understand what was moving on the screen, but to him, it was a bunch of glop, not their backgrounds. Suddenly, a little box popped up in the middle of the screen. Tony recognized that box, and he could actually understand what it meant.

'FILE ERASED'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Running Agent DiNozzo's now," Agent Brad Letting said to Agent Fornell, his background information shooting down the page, "Hah, he donated to the sperm bank during his freshman year in college…" Brad laughed and Tobias just stared at him, "Right…well nothing sir. Agent DiNozzo's cle…wait, this is interesting."

"What? You found something?"

"No, I didn't find anything. That's the problem. The last two years of his life has been erased."

"What? The hell it is!" Fornell yelled, enraged, "Agent Taylor, figure out who erased it and why. Now. Agent Letting, run the background check on Officer David."

"Yes sir, Agent Fornell." They both said, synonymously.

Letting quit the search for DiNozzo and started up another search; Mossad Liason Officer Ziva David, NCIS. He scrolled through the information before pausing, "Uh…Agent Fornell?"

"What?"

"Same thing. The last two years of her life have been erased as well. We didn't have this problem for Agent McGee, Agent Gibbs, Abby Scuito, Doctor Mallard, or Mister Palmer. Just for these two."

"They're hiding something."

"Uh…sir?"

"Yeah, Agent Taylor?"

"I managed to trace the file back to where the main source was. Where it was deleted."

"Where?"

"Cyber Crime units, NCIS."

Fornell cursed and then left the room. He walked down the stairs just as Gibbs and his team walked into the squadroom from the elevator, "What the hell do you think you're trying to pull, Jethro?"

"What are you talking about, Tobias?"

"Deleting the past two years of Agent DiNozzo and Officer David's lives."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"My agents ran background checks on the two of them, and the past two years of their lives have been erased! We traced it back to the cyber crime unit here in NCIS! Just what exactly are you trying to do?" Tobias yelled, his face red from anger. Gibbs turned and stared at Tony and Ziva, and they both knew that they were in trouble.

"Interrogation room. The both of you." Gibbs said, and Tobias nodded his head.

"That's more like it."


	5. Interrogation

**Okay, so I KNOW I already updated today, but really. I have had nothing to do, and I really really wanted to update this story. So enjoy, and I'm just going to say this now…SORRY!! **

Tony drummed his fingers on top of the interrogation table, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this. He was nervous, he had to admit that, and he felt that the only way to hide up his nervousness was to act like the frat boy that he was. He drummed his fingers again on the table. He remembered the last time that he had sat on the other side…Jeanne had left him. He had left Jeanne. He glanced over at Ziva, who was sitting to the left of him. He wasn't going to lose Ziva.

Ziva sighed and glared the 'mirror' in front of her. She knew that Gibbs was on the other side, she knew that he wasn't entirely thrilled with her or Tony's performance over the past couple of hours. She knew that he knew something about their relationship, meaning hers and Tony's, but she doubted that he knew about their marriage. Maybe he thought that they had broken rule number twelve, but, as Tony had said that night, so many years ago, when he had her pinned to the bed, her shirt half-unbuttoned, 'Screw rules. They're just suggestions.' Maybe Gibbs had a 'suggestion' not to get married to your co-worker. Rule number twelve point five. Or never get married. Ever. Maybe Gibbs rule number twenty-two. She crossed her arms and continued to stare, the drumming of Tony's fingers on the table almost soothing in her mind. _Almost. _She felt her wedding ring in the back of her pocket. She had hoped that it would give her good luck, and she had feared that the FBI would take her backpack and find her ring. Wishing herself more good luck, she slipped her hand into her back pocket and slyly put it on before returning her hand back to its original position. Little did Ziva know that Tony had done the same.

The door to interrogation opened, revealing Agent Tobias Fornell, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs right behind him. Fornell took the seat across from him and Gibbs pulled up a chair next to him. They sat down slowly, scooting into the table as Tobias put the folder on top of the desk. Silently, he pulled out Tony's background information, all of its pages. He placed it in front of Tony. Next, he pulled out Ziva's background information, in the same hefty amount of Tony's, maybe even more. He placed it in front of her, "Do you two have any clue how the last two years of both of your lives were deleted?" Gibbs asked, starting up first. Ziva and Tony both decided not to say anything. Tony knew that Ziva was nervous. He wanted nothing more than to grab her hand under the table and hold it, to reassure her that everything was all right.

Gibbs nodded, as if they had answered his question, "You got someone in Cyber Crimes to do it. Who and why?"

"Keating." Tony said, and Ziva sent him a glare. Keating was going to kill them for spilling, "And personal matters, boss."

Ziva sighed. _Well Tony just blew it. Gibbs knows. Gibbs knows. Oh, Gibbs knows. _She glanced over at Gibbs, staring into his blue eyes, _Oh god he knows. Way to go, Tony. Way to go. Two years of work it took us to hide our marriage, and now you're throwing it away all in a matter of five minutes. Good job, DiNozzo. You deserve a Gibbs slap. _

"Something to tell us? Officer David?" Gibbs asked, and Ziva noticed that Gibbs didn't make any extra 'oomph' on her last name. Maybe he didn't know. Or maybe he chose not to show that he knew.

"Where were you on the night of the murder?" Agent Fornell asked Tony, and Ziva silently thanked Tobias for changing the subject.

"When was that?" Tony asked, and Fornell rolled his eyes.

"Sunday night."

"Oh, it was my day off."

"And what did you do for that night off?"

"Let's see…stopped by the office to drop off some paperwork I forgot to do on Friday, came home. Had lunch with Ziva and McGee…"

"Where?"

"Uh…bistro down the street. Then we left to go get 'tea'." Tony said, pointedly at Ziva, "Uh…what else did I do? Went shopping for a little bit. I know, I mean, me shopping? Really? You've gotta be-"

"For what?"

Tony could feel his face heat up, "Lingerie. But hey, it came in handy."

Fornell shared an annoyed look with Gibbs, "Continue."

"Let's see, came home. Watched some football. Redskins versus Dolphins. Ziva made me dinner, Italian style. Spaghetti and the works…"

"What time?"

"Uh…around seven I think. Dinner lasted about an hour. Got a little tipsy, but not much, and then…well…had sex." Tony said.

Gibbs eyes went wide, "With Ziva?"

Tony laughed, "Of course not, boss. Ziva went home. Managed to con my neighbor into sleeping with me. She was the one who I drank with, not Ziva."

Gibbs nodded his head. Tony knew that Gibbs believed it. It was a believable lie. Tony _would_ do that.

"Officer David, what did you do that night?"

"Same thing as Tony."

"What do you mean?"

"Well apart from the turning in of the paperwork, since I had already done that, I did the exact same thing. Had lunch with him and McGee, went shopping with Tony for lingerie," She started, but was cut off.

"You go shopping with your co-worker for lingerie? Isn't that awkward?" Gibbs asked, and Ziva shook her head.

"No. He is my partner, Gibbs, we do everything together. We came home, watched football, had dinner, got tipsy, had sex."

"You had sex too? With your neighbor too, I guess?" Gibbs asked, but it was obvious that he knew that Ziva was either lying, or Tony had lied. He had a bigger bet that it was Tony.

Ziva sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Gibbs suddenly grabbed it and pulled it back down onto the table. She was confused, and then realized that he had caught a glance of her ring, "Aw hell, Ziva!" Gibbs said, throwing her hand away and then standing up, shoving the chair into the table.

"What?" Tobias asked, confused. He grabbed Ziva's hand and looked at the ring, his eyes going wide as Gibbs continued to pace behind Tobias.

"How long have you two been married?"

"What?" Tony asked, and Ziva shoved his lightly.

"I know, DiNozzo. Gimme your hand."

"What?"

"Give it to me!" Gibbs shouted, and Tony sighed, letting him see his hand, with the wedding band on it, "How long?" Neither of them answered, they just looked down at the table. Gibbs slapped it with his hand, "HOW LONG?"

"Two years." Ziva muttered.

"Well that's why their files were erased. They didn't want me to know that they were married! Aw, hell!" Gibbs said, shoving the chair against the table, causing Ziva to sit back as Gibbs stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tobias gathered up his papers and followed him out.

"Ziva. What the hell was that?"

"You tell me, Tony."

"Gibbs was pissed."

"I saw that." She said.

"Why did you tell him? Why did you have to bright idea to wear your wedding ring?" Tony yelled as Ziva stood up, pacing around the room.

"It was good luck! You know that our wedding rings are good luck to us, you know that Tony!"

"Yeah, but wearing it in an interrogation with Gibbs?"

"You were wearing yours too!"

"Yeah…"

"You had the bright idea to legalize our marriage…"

"I wanted it to be real! I wanted our marriage to be real! I love you, Ziva, but if we are going to make this work…"

"Tony. I didn't want our marriage to be legalized. It is going to destroy our lives, do you not understand this?"

"So you didn't want to be Mrs. Ziva DiNozzo? You didn't want anyone to know that you were married to me?"

"Tony, I never said that." Ziva sighed, "I just said that it was going to destroy our lives."

"It's not going to destroy our lives, Ziva."

"How do you know?"

"Look, Zi, just listen to me-"

"No, Tony!" she said as Tony began to stand up. She stopped pacing, "I am done listening to your 'bright ideas'! They only get us into trouble. Whose bright idea was it to get our marriage legalized?"

"Mine."

"Whose bright idea was it to get Keating to delete the last two years of our lives?"

"Mine. And whose bright idea was it to admit to Gibbs that we were married?" Tony asked, "yeah, that's right. YOURS. Why don't you think next time you do something stupid, Ziva?"

"Okay, so whose bright idea was it to leave Anthony DiNozzo? MINE. GOODBYE," And with that, she pulled her wedding ring off and threw it at him before leaving quickly leaving interrogation. She didn't want him to see her cry.


	6. Memories and Divorce Lawyers

Tony DiNozzo trudged into his apartment, closing the door and dropping his backpack down onto the ground before shuffling his feet over to the kitchen. He didn't bother to turn on the light; he knew the kitchen and his and Ziva's apartment by heart. He opened up the door to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer, popping off the top on the side of the door before moving away and letting the door close on its own. He un-tucked his shirt and then took a huge swig of the gold colored liquid before sighing and scratching his neck. He stood in the middle of the hallway in their apartment, in the dark, staring down at his feet. He didn't even bother to move. He had to remind himself to breathe after a while, and then he started down the hallway towards their bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, flicked on the light, and then stared at their room. It was the same as they had left it this morning, the sheets in a ball on the floor, the pillows still threatening to fall off, the sheets completely wrinkled, their clothes haphazardly thrown all over the floor. He ran a hand through his hair as he started to have flashbacks of last night. Her kissing him passionately, her screaming in delight, the trail of kisses he made down her neck, them rolling around, completely happy with each other. He took a swig of his beer as he remembered more of their night. Ziva's hair thrown over his chest as he woke up, him massaging her, Ziva smiling in complete ecstasy as she threw her head back, her murmuring his name as he rested his forehead against hers…He took another swig. He knew that he had been stupid. He missed her. He needed her. He _wanted_ her. She was the only person that he had actually loved, the one person that he was actually committed to, and now she was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva David DiNozzo stood in the squadroom, leant up against the elevator, wondering what the hell she was thinking. The lights were off, only the emergency lights were on. She stared longingly at the bullpen, with the crime scene tape all over the place. She sighed, thinking of all of the memories with her and Tony. 

_"Don't you have any paperwork to do…DiNozzo?" "What do you think I'm doing? I take the paper and I make it work." _

_"We could be missing something." "Believe me…not from this angle." _

_"Listen dirt bag, this is Ziva's husband. I have your phone number now, I can find your address. If you ever try to contact her again I will reach down your throat, grab your intestines, rip them out and drive over your head! Lose this number or lose your life!….Your welcome." _

_"Apparently McGee thinks Ziva is in love with…me!" _

_"You're behind me again, aren't you?" "Lucky guess. You know, I think McGee's right…" "He was, was he?" "It takes almost all of my willpower to resist the urges I have when I'm around you, Tony. Maybe, it's about time I just…give in, yes?" "And by give in you mean…" "Letting loose. Doing what comes naturally to me." "Hmm…hmmm…yeah, I thought I was picking up that vibe the first time we went undercover together." "You were? In fact, I almost did it the first night in the hotel room." "Really?" "But my father wouldn't approve." "Because I'm not Jewish." "Because he gets very angry when I _kill_ a coworker!" Like I believe you for even a second." "I'm sure you didn't." "You two done playing grabass?" _Ziva sighed and whispered, "No," as one lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Ziva? What are you still doing here?" She wiped the tear away and turned to see McGee walking towards her, his coat and briefcase in one hand, and a confused look on his face, "You okay? Why don't you go home?"

"I can not."

"Why not?"

"I do not have a car."

"Well do you want me to call Tony to pick you up?" McGee asked, reaching for his cell phone.

"NO!" Ziva yelled, a little too loudly as she whacked the phone out of his hands. It clanked on the floor and across the squadroom, "My apologies, McGee." She mumbled, but she didn't walk over to pick up the phone.

"Gibbs seemed pissed today. You okay? I'm guessing the interrogation didn't go well."

"Gibbs did not tell you?" Ziva asked, incredulously.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"What happened in interrogation."

"No…all I know is that he almost killed me by shoving me out of the way on the way out of interrogation. Then I heard screaming from the interrogation room, and then I…left."

"That was Tony and I…screaming. Oh, Tony."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I made a stupid mistake. Two stupid mistakes."

"What was the first?" McGee asked, tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder, to sooth her.

She looked up at him. He'd know soon enough anyways, why didn't McGee get to know now? "Marrying my co-worker."

"M…M…marrying? You and Tony got married?" McGee asked, completely flustered, "Finally." He mumbled, "When? And what happened?"

"Two years ago." She said, in a 'matter of fact' tone of voice, "But we are not married anymore."

"Oh, Ziva, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I ended it nearly four hours ago. I…I chucked my wedding ring at him in interrogation."

"Ziva…I…I don't know what to say." McGee said, "I'm just shocked!"

"Well get out of shock, McGee. Take Officer _DiNozzo_ home." Gibbs said as he strode past them and towards the elevator.

"You do not need to worry about that, Gibbs." Ziva said and Gibbs sighed, looking up but not at her.

"Why not Officer DiNozzo?"

"It is Officer David. Tony and I ended our marriage four hours ago. I am sure you know a good divorce lawyer. Could I have their number?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony DiNozzo finished his fourth beer of the night, his eyes still glued to their bed. He remembered the last fight they had, so long ago. It was about whose apartment they were going to use. Tony gave a sad smile at the memory. Maybe this is what Gibbs felt like when he got divorced to all of those wives. He glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. He sighed, put down his half-empty beer and shrugged on a coat before grabbing the keys to his Mustang off of the table. His eyes caught onto a bouquet of red roses that he had bought for Ziva the night before and he picked them up, starting out of his apartment. He knew who he needed to talk to, to sort everything out, but that someone was dead. She'd been dead for two years. And it was all his fault that she was dead.

Jenny Shepard.


	7. A picture's worth a thousand words

Tony DiNozzo hated grave yards, especially at night, but tonight, Tony didn't seem to feel anything in his numb body. The last thing he felt was his heart break into a million pieces when Ziva had thrown her wedding ring at him in interrogation nearly five hours ago. It sat like a lump in his pocket, weighing him down, reminding him of a burden that had been thrown on his shoulders. He stared down at the tombstone in front of him.

Jenny Shepard, it read, 1963-2007, Great friend, Director, and Lover. Flashbacks of LA zoomed through his head as he took a deep breath. He bent down onto the ground, so he was squatting, and he had a 'better view' of the tombstone. He patted the ground with his free hand, smiling a little, "Hey Jen." He whispered, "I bet you're having a better time than me and Ziva. I wish you were here. Do you see us from heaven? Cause, unlike Gibbs, I bet you're there." He sighed. He couldn't believe he was actually talking to a dead person, but when he put his hand to the ground, he could almost hear the last words she spoke to him, see her face, _"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. I'll meet you later to take the red-eye flight home." _"Do you know what hell I've been going through, Jen? Seriously. I know that I was…stupid and made the mistake of marrying Ziva. Besides, I was in love. Still am in love. She just doesn't love me. I know, you're thinking, playboy DiNozzo actually got married? To ninja-Mossad _Ziva_ of all people? I know. I know." Tony sighed and didn't speak for a while, "Gibbs still misses you." He said, "Even though he doesn't to admit it." Tony took in a deep, shaky breath, "I miss you lots, Jen. Help me through this, please." He whispered, placing down the roses on top of her grave. He stood up to his full height, straightening out his jacket as he did so, his eyes still glued to her tombstone, "Bye, Jen." He whispered, "I….I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to end that way." Tony shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly turned around before muttering back over his shoulder, so softly that he could barely hear himself say it, "Sorry, Jen."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No, Ziva."

"Gibbs, please!"

"No, Ziva."

"Gibbs! Please, just give me the number!" She pleaded, and that was when he finally turned to her.

"No! You chose to break my rules, you chose to marry DiNozzo…"

"And I chose to end our marriage."

"Oh yeah, Officer _DiNozzo…_and how does Tony feel about this?" She looked down at her feet. She hadn't thought about how Tony felt, "Exactly." Gibbs said, "Fine, you want your damn lawyer? Fine, I'll give you your damn lawyer." He grabbed a piece of paper out of the copier and slammed it down on the top, stealing a pen from someone's desk and scribbling the number onto it. He shoved it at her, "Here's your damn number." And with that, Gibbs stalked off. She stared down at her clock. She was going to be late. She needed a ride home. It was only then that she realized that her home was where Tony was living, and she couldn't go back there. Oh hell, she needed to make up with him. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Abby's number. She was too chicken to go and see Tony now. Maybe tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day…or sometime this month.

"Abby? Hi, it's Ziva. Hey, do you think I could come over and sleep at your house for the night?" She asked.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Tony climbed the stairs to their apartment, he was wishing she was behind that door every step, every second, every millisecond. He put the key in the lock, turned it, let the door open, and he closed his eyes. He stood there for a while, sniffing. He couldn't smell her, her distinct smell and her beautiful perfume. He sighed. She wasn't here.

He opened his eyes to find that his fears were confirmed. Tony wanted to cry. But he couldn't. He was a DiNozzo, and no DiNozzo's cry. Especially DiNozzo men. He walked in, slammed the door, and bit his lip, squeezing his eyes tight together. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. No one was watching, but he just couldn't cry. _Not a tear, DiNozzo. Not a tear. _He opened up his eyes again, and finally decided to turn on the light.

The room illuminated, showing him the combined world of DiNozzo/David. There were movie posters scattering one wall of the apartment, with a couch in the middle. A large, flat screen, HD TV was in the middle, also Tony's. A bookcase filled to the brim with books was in the corner of the room, as well as a cupboard that had an extensive amount of knives and guns…also Ziva's. The movie 'library', as Ziva would call it, was a large bookcase, twice the size of Ziva's, was shoved up against the opposite wall of the TV, which sat in the middle of the room. The fire that had been burning last night had finally died in the fireplace, leaving just a couple of ashy-looking wood. A couple of empty glasses were sitting on the coffee table, as well as a pizza box and a cup of tea. The wine glasses had a little bit of a burgundy substance left on the bottom, showing the fact that they had been drinking wine. The quilt from Ziva's childhood was curled up and strewn on the couch, half-dangling on it, half not. Movie boxes were scattered all over the floor, consisting of oldies to even Ziva's one favorite movie, _The Sound of Music. _

Carefully avoiding the DVD's, he crossed he floor and stood in front of the fireplace, eyeing the pictures that were there. One was of him 'being attacked' by a bear when they had gone to the Smithsonian Museum to deal with the case of the man who was buried alive. He chuckled at the memory. Another one was of him, McGee, and Ziva, smiling as they walked out of the elevator towards the squadroom. That was a couple of years ago, probably more. There was a picture of just McGee, the one that Abby had taken on her camera phone. _"Cute!" _One was of Ziva, also the one that Abby had taken on her camera phone, _"Pretty."_ and the last one was of Tony, also the one that Abby had taken on her camera phone, _"Tony…" "That's the best yet!" _He laughed at the memory as he stared at the picture of himself. It _was_ the best yet. Next, there were three pictures, all of Ziva in her bikini in LA. Tony laughed at the memory of Ziva pleading for him not to put them up on their mantle. Of course he did anyways. He smiled at the thought, but it was a sad smile. The last one, he let his smile die as he brought it off of the mantle, staring down at it. He knew it was coming. He knew that he was going to cry. They looked so happy, so perfect, so _right._ That's why he wasn't surprised when he noticed a wet droplet on the picture frame, and he could feel the tears streaming down his face. He couldn't stop. He couldn't have even if he wanted to.

It was their wedding photo.


	8. Divorce Problems

"Abby! Abby!" Ziva fumed, "Open up the door!"

A muffled, "No!" Was heard from inside, and the Israeli woman was getting annoyed. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, fine. I am sorry that I never told you about me and Tony…"

"Never told me? You two got _married_! And I wasn't even your bridesmaid!" She yelled through the door. Ziva sighed and leant up against it.

"Look Abby, if Tony and I ever make-up, we will have another wedding just for you, okay?"

"You broke up? And I didn't know?!" Abby screamed through the door. Ziva sighed as she glanced down at her watch. 2400. It was going to be a long night.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony muttered to himself as he almost fell out of his car and started towards the elevator. He punched the button for the elevator and the doors opened to reveal the empty metal lift. He trudged in and pressed the button for the squadroom, letting his head slump against the wall, due to complete and utter exhaustion. He hadn't slept at all last night. Not even a wink. He wasn't aware that the elevator doors had opened until they had already closed again, and it looked like Tony was going to take another trip on the elevator express.

"Great. Just great." He muttered, waiting till the elevator opened back up the squadroom. He didn't even notice the crime scene tape that was wrapped around the bullpen, he just walked right through it, snapping off of him and snapping back into place before he collapsed in his chair, letting his head slam down on his desk. He needed to sleep, he knew that, but he couldn't. There was just one thing running through his mind: Ziva. Ziva. Ziva. Ziva.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva David…DiNozzo…she didn't know anymore, was woken up to a painful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had horrible cramps, not to mention her whole body was sore from sleeping on the floor outside of Abby's apartment. She groaned, rubbing her head before she felt whatever else was in her stomach pop out on the ground in front of her. She groaned again, this time louder as she stared at the chunky, green, white, and brown substance that lay on the floor in front of her. She wiped her mouth; it almost made her want to throw up again. She glanced down at her watch and realized that it was 0900 hours. She muttered incoherent things about how irresponsible Abby was for not waking her up, and then jumped up, grabbing her bag off of the ground, the one which she used as her pillow, and started down the stairs towards the street. It was only then that she realized that she didn't have a car. The NCIS building was almost five blocks from Abby's apartment, and she was already late as it was. She pulled out her cell phone only to realize that it was dead. She spat in Hebrew before starting her long walk towards headquarters.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony DiNozzo woke up to the sound of a hand slamming against his desk. He shot his head up and squinted at his boss. "Need glasses, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry, boss, didn't get any sleep last night."

"Thinkin' of Ziva?"

He sighed, "Yeah…"

"Well I'm sure that the two of you had a fun night last night."

"Boss?" Tony questioned.

"With the divorce papers to sign and all."

"Divorce papers? Who said that we were getting a divorce?"

"Ziva." Gibbs said, "What? You didn't know?" Gibbs asked as he grabbed his coffee and strode out of the bullpen, half-smiling to himself, half-Gibbs slapping himself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't wanna talk to you, Tony!" Abby said, crossing her arms and turning around.

"Look, Abs, I was just wondering if you knew anything about these 'divorce papers' and if you had any…caffeine I could borrow. I didn't sleep at all last night." Abby spun around and her mad expression suddenly changed into a caring one as she ran over and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Tony! Look at you! Poor boy! Come on, sit down. You can have my Caf-Pow. Ziva's a bad, bad girl." She threw him down in the chair, causing it to wheel some distance back.

"Yeah, Abs." Tony yawned. He looked up at her, sadly, "but I love her."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ziva? You okay?" Gibbs asked as Ziva hobbled out of the elevator, clutching her lower stomach.

"Yes, Gibbs, I am fine. My stomach just hurts."

He put his hands on her shoulders, "Let's sit down." He said, snatching the chair out from behind Tony's desk and sitting her down into it. She leant back, wiping the sweat off of her head.

Gibbs kneeled down next to her, "You okay?" He asked, concern definite in his voice.

"Yes, it is probably just stress, Gibbs. It is nothing. Please." Ziva pleaded, trying to stand up, but he put a light hand on her shoulder, keeping her back. He put the back of his hand to her forehead.

He frowned, "Maybe we should take you to Bethesda."

"Gibbs!" Ziva exclaimed, "I am…" but then she felt that sudden feeling in the pit of her stomach as she let her eyes grow big and she took a mad dash towards the bathroom. A colorful array of…crap…flowed out of Ziva's mouth and into the toilet. She stood up, but kept her hands on each side of the bathroom stall, trying to catch her breath. She felt light-headed, but she thought it would pass. She grimaced as the scent of her food came roaring up to her nostrils, and she kicked the handle on the toilet, causing the vomit to flow down. She wiped her mouth and chin, but remained staring over the toilet until she felt two hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them. She took a quick glance over her shoulder and noticed it was Gibbs, "Gibbs I am really…"

"When was the last time you and Tony had sex?"

She could feel her face heat up, "Two nights ago."

"And before that?"

"Three nights ago."

Gibbs half-smiled, "Okay, so how many times have you two had sex over the past couple of weeks?"

Ziva counted the days in her head, a faint red rushing to her face every time, "About ten, maybe eleven. Why?"

Gibbs stopped massaging her shoulders and turned her around to face him, "You're pregnant, Ziva."

Ziva's face went white. _And I wanted a divorce…_and that was when her whole world went black.

"DINOZZO!"


	9. Makeup, No Breakup

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs yelled, bending down and taking Ziva's pulse before standing back up and throwing open the bathroom door, "DINOZZO!" Gibbs screamed again before muttering to himself, "Where'd that damn boy go?" he dialed his number.

"DiNozzo." He yawned into the phone.

"Get up here. You're wife's on the floor in the men's bathroom."

"Is she…alive?"

Gibbs smirked, "Get Ducky," and then he flipped his phone shut before walking back into the bathroom, taking her pulse again. It was there.

"Boss!" Tony said, stumbling into the bathroom. He stopped short when he saw Ziva. He quickly stood up, and her wedding ring suddenly was burning a hole in his pocket. He fiddled with it a little, "She…okay?"

"Where's Duck?"

"I'm right here, Jethro. What's the…oh." Ducky said when he noticed Ziva on the ground. He walked over to her and bent down, taking her pulse, "She is alive," Ducky said as Gibbs stood up and eyed Tony carefully, watching his every move. Tony was staring at her, his heart racing. He spent the night alone, without _her_ for the first time in a long time. More than two years. Much more.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said, more of a demand than anything. Tony nodded and squatted down next to Ziva, carefully taking her head in his hands, smoothing out her hair.

"Ziva…" He whispered, and then he bent his head down close to her ear, "Ziva. Wake up, sweetcheeks. Wake up." She groaned.

"Gibbs…" She moaned, "Gibbs…" Tony looked up at his boss, and Jethro could see the heart break in his eyes.

"That was the reason for rule number twelve, DiNozzo." Gibbs said before bending down next to Ziva, "Right here, Ziva."

"Gibbs I…I can't…I can't be…can't be…"

"Can't be what?" Tony asked, but Ziva didn't respond, she just flickered open her eyes and turned her head from side to side, grabbing Gibbs hand in hers. Tony sighed, Gibbs noticed, but didn't grasp her hand in his.

"Are you okay, my dear?"

"Ducky?" Ziva asked, attempting to sit up. Tony was about to put his arms around her torso, to help her sit up, but he looked at Gibbs for 'approval.' Gibbs nodded his head and Tony took in a deep breath before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her up. She stumbled back and ran into Tony, who fell on his butt. Ziva ended up in Tony's lap, with his hands around her waist. They didn't breathe for a while, didn't move, their bodies tensed up against each other, waiting for the other to make their move first. They were waiting for the other to _yell_ at the other.

Ducky stood up, confused, and stood next to a rather amused Gibbs, "Am I missing something, Jethro?"

"Naw, not much, Duck. Just the fact they're married."

The ME's eyes grew wide as he stared at them, "Really? So soon? Well congratulations the two of you!"

"Tony…" Ziva breathed his name, but she didn't struggle in his grip. Tony's heart stopped at that moment, the sound of his name playing off of her mouth, toying with him, tugging at him, making his heart swell to a thousand times the size it normally was.

"Perhaps we should leave them alone." Ducky suggested, "I have something to show you in autopsy anyways, Jethro. Would you mind accompanying me?"

"Sure, Duck, sure." and the two of them left the bathroom.

"Ziva…" Tony started up after minutes of silence, "I…"

"You do not have to say anything, Tony." She said, silencing him. She felt better than she did before she passed out. She didn't understand why. She did feel a little nauseous, but if Tony knew about that, he'd go insane with worry. She couldn't let that happen to him. She'd already put him through so much. _Just act normal, Ziva. _She tried to tell herself.

"But I have to. I'm sorry, Zi."

"Sorry? For what? For being a complete idiot?"

"No…for letting you go. Okay, I know that that sounds very movie-ish, but please, Zi." he turned her around in his grip, "Please. Forgive me." He carefully intertwined their fingers together as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wanted to divorce you…it was stupid, I know that." Tony could feel his heart break, "But then Gibbs asked me how you felt and I did not…I did not know." she looked up at him, "I did not think this through. And then I found out…" She stopped, clamping her mouth shut. She wasn't going to tell him. Not yet.

"Found out what?"

"That I loved you. I am sorry, Tony." Tony sighed, smiled and felt the bands that had been around his heart loosen, "Thank god." She smiled.

"I was being…emotional. And stupid. And very…you." She smiled, leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips, "If I do that again, please tell me I am being stupid, yes?"

"Never." He said, kissing her again before reaching into his pocket and grabbing her ring out. With shaky hands he put it on her finger, patting her hand once. She looked down at their hands and smiled, "Marry me?" he asked, flashing her his signature 'DiNozzo' smile. She grinned back.

"Any day of the year." She smiled, kissing him lightly, again, on the lips. He grabbed her hand and then helped her off of the bathroom floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she did the same. Tony smiled down at her and she smiled back up, but she couldn't help but feel guilty about everything. About her life, and especially her baby.


	10. Crime Scene

McGee sat on the floor in Abby's lab, leaning up against the evidence table, staring intently up at the picture she kept there, tapping his foot to keep a little 'beat' in the room.

Abby sat in her computer chair, her head propped up on her elbow, lazily sipping her Caf-Pow, trying not to fall asleep as she squeezed Bert from in her lap, causing him to admit a sound.

Tony sat on the floor in the corner with Ziva, fast asleep, his head slumped up against a cabinet, Ziva's head resting on his shoulders, their hands intertwined on Tony's thigh, Ziva's head buried in his chest; she was almost lying on top of him. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Simultaneously, they both let out a happy moan and Abby and McGee quickly sat up, staring at each other before staring at the two.

Abby smiled, "Aren't they so cute, McGee?"

"Yeah, adorable." McGee said, standing up and stretching. Ziva groaned and cuddled in closer to Tony, who wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, if that was even possible.

Abby put her hands on her hips, standing up as well, "McGee!"

"What?"

"They _are_ cute!"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Yes…but you said it with sarcasm. You didn't mean it."

"Look, I'm-" He started, but tripped, catching himself on the evidence table before he hit the ground and made a noise.

"McGee!"

"What?" He asked, exasperated.

"You'll wake them," She said, putting a finger to her mouth and poking her head pointedly towards Ziva and Tony.

McGee looked over at them in disgust, "You know, Abby, there are _rules_. Like rule number 12?"

"What about rule number 12, McGee? Gear up!" Gibbs said, walking into the lab. McGee and Abby turned around, McGee utterly confused, and Abby standing in salute to Gibbs. Tony's eyes shot open and he sat up, Ziva lazily standing up as well. Tony smacked his head on something and cringed in pain as Ziva did the same.

"Ow! Tony!" Ziva demanded.

"No fighting you two. Rule 42: work out differences between co-workers."

"Is that even a rule?"

"It is now. Gear up, let's move." Gibbs had sent them down to Abby's lab, figuring that they would like it better than the evidence locker; they weren't allowed in the squadroom, it was still considered 'evidence'. Of what, Gibbs couldn't understand.

"Where we going, boss?"

Gibbs shot a quick glance back at the FBI agent, Agent Davis, who was leant up against the side of the doorway to Abby's lab. It was only this morning, after Ziva passed out in the bathroom, that the FBI had placed the entire building under complete lockdown. It had pissed off Gibbs, much to no one's surprise, and he had spent half of the day up in MTAC screaming at the Director of the FBI.

"Field trip," Gibbs said, "Come on, let's go."

"Uh…no one leaves the building…Agent Gibbs." Agent Davis said as Gibbs and his team started towards the elevator.

"We're just getting some coffee…Agent Davis. Is that okay with you?" But before the agent could respond, he nodded, "Thanks," He said before stepping into the elevator, "Come on! Do you need an invitation?" Gibbs asked, and his team muttered things to themselves before walking into the elevator. The doors closed and Gibbs flicked the emergency switch before turning around and reaching up, turning off the surveillance camera.

"Boss?"

"We're going to the crime scene."

"For what?" Tony asked and Gibbs whacked him on the back of the head, "Understood, boss."

"Good. Tony, you take David…DiNozzo….Ziva. Tony, you take Ziva, McGee, and Abby to the crime scene in your car. I'll take Ducky and Palmer, pick them up from autopsy."

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"Evidence. Anything that will prove our innocence."

McGee nodded, "Understood, boss!"_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The car ride to the crime scene was rather silent, no one spoke. Abby was frowning, staring out the window and hugging Bert to her side, the Caf-Pow in between her legs. McGee was confused, staring between Tony and Ziva, who still seemed on edge with each other.

"You know…" McGee started, breaking the tension in the room, "You two seemed rather fine when you were sleeping in the lab."

"We were, were we, probie?" Tony asked, eyeing the junior agent carefully.

"Well…yeah…"

"And why were you snooping?"

"I wasn't snooping," McGee reassured him, "It was just an observation. If you didn't want me to see-"

"Then you shouldn't have looked, should ya, pro-bay?" Tony asked. It was at that moment that McGee realized that Tony was very protective of him and Ziva's relationship. _Very _protective. Tony slammed onto the brakes, causing everyone in the car, except for the senior agent, to be thrust forward. Ziva gasped, clutching her stomach involuntarily. Tony immediately became on red alert.

"What's wrong? Zi, you okay?" She shook her head as she unbuckled her seat belt, nearly tearing the door off of the hinges and falling out of the car, onto her hands and knees before upchucking again. Tony jumped out of the car faster than when probie brought him the 'world famous barbeque' for lunch one day. He bent down next to her, pulling out a napkin from his pocket and dabbing at her mouth, gently massaging her left shoulder with one hand, "Come on, we need to get you to Bethesda." Tony said, and before Ziva could even protest, Tony had nearly ripped the door off and was shouting orders at McGee to call Gibbs and inform him. He gently picked her up off of the ground, wrapping his arms around her before barking at McGee to drive the car to Bethesda and for Abby to take shot-gun. They both immediately moved as Tony carefully helped Ziva into the back-seat of the car.

"Tony, really, I am fine. Just a little jolt, that is all. I do not need to…" She started, "Please. Later. When you really know something's wrong with me."

"I can't take my chances, Ziva. Not this time." He said, pulling her tighter to his body, burying his face into the crown of her head, "Not this time." He suddenly changed his expression and shot his head up, "Hurry up, McGo! My dead grandma can drive faster than this! Come on!"

McGee rolled his eyes and looked at Tony in the rearview mirror, "I am driving, Tony, you aren't. If you wanted to drive faster, than you should have driven."

"Eyes on the road, probie! And besides, we're feds, we can drive faster than this! Just show 'em your badge!"

"I'm not taking any chances To-"

"McGee!" Abby said, pointing and squeaking in fear as a black SUV pulled up next to them, the window slightly rolled down. McGee turned to stare at the car, and the barrel of the gun was being shoved through the small opening in the window.

"MCGEE!" Tony shouted, "SWERVE THE DAMN CAR AND GET ZIVA OUT OF THIS!"

"Hold on, everyone duck." McGee said. Tony shoved Ziva's head down, his close to hers as Abby took evasive action and ducked her head down, putting up Bert as a defensive weapon, "Great, I get to drive through DC traffic on the highway with a shooter. Great." he mumbled, slowing down a little to try to get behind the car, waiting for an opening in the other lane. He needed off of the highway. A shot was fired just as Tim swerved the car into the next lane.


	11. Ambulances

Tony clutched Ziva's shaking body to his, praying that he wasn't dead. After both Bert and McGee had taken a bullet in the side, and the car had hit another, slamming it into the guardrail of the highway before nearly getting rear-ended by another, Tony didn't have much hope. Amidst the smoking of the car and the broken glass, he managed to pick out a few things like Abby's black hair, Bert, and Ziva, who was on top of him, shielding her stomach protectively with her arms. Tony shifted his weight, groaning as he moved Ziva in his arms.

"Zi? You awake?" Tony asked, and she nodded, breathing heavily, dirt and other unknown debris in her hair and on her face. She looked up at him.

"Yes, Tony, I am fine." She breathed, sitting up as best as she could, "We have to get out of here."

Tony nodded, "You get out first." He said, trying to open the door as best as he could before kicking it, the door completely falling off. He helped Ziva out just as the sound of sirens came blaring to his ears. Paramedics came running over to her, one of them helping Tony out before immediately interrogating him.

"Sir, sir, what happened?"

"We-" Tony started, clutching his right shoulder before the screeching of wheels interrupted him. Gibbs flew out of the car, that was the only way to describe it.

"Where's McGee and Abs?" Jethro demanded of Tony.

"Uh…they're…"

"WHERE?"

"In the car. McGee was shot."

"And you didn't check on him, DiNozzo?"

"I was more worried about Zi…." But he was halted by an abrupt smack to the back of his head before Gibbs ran over to the car, bending down as he ripped open the car door and quickly placed his hand on McGee's wound while unbuckling his seatbelt and heaving him out.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked, looking up from where she was in the car, "Gibbs is that you?"

"Yeah, Abs, it's me. Tony's going to help you out, okay?"

"Okay…" She mumbled, groaning, "Is Tim okay?"

"I hope so, Abs." He said before grunting and setting McGee down onto the ground, "I hope so." He checked his pulse as he barked at Tony to go and get Abby out of the car. Paramedics sighted McGee's body and went into red alert, shouting orders at each other as they hurried over to where Gibbs was, "Damn, McGee, you took a hell of a hit." He muttered, his heart relaxing a bit from the trauma as he realized McGee still had a pulse. The paramedics strapped on a neck brace, emergency tape for his shoulder, and then hoisted him onto a stretcher before hurrying him over to the ambulance. Gibbs was in a daze, everything was happening so fast. First, the FBI takes over his agency after accusing them of murder, he finds out Tony and Ziva had been married for two years, he finds out Ziva is pregnant, and then his team gets shot on the beltway.

"Hey, Abs?" Tony asked, shoving away a piece of broken glass before wrapping his arms around her, part of his jacket getting caught on the broken glass. He gasped and retracted his hands before he felt her bloody ones around his shoulders. Abby's teary eyes stared into Tony's, her eyeliner running a little. He felt as if he was holding his little girl, in his arms. He smiled a bit, "You okay big girl?" He asked, but mentally slapped himself for still acting as if Abby was his child. He squeezed her body against his, heaving her out, which was rather difficult with the air bag in the way, Bert farting against his stomach in the process. Abby started to giggle, and Tony couldn't help it. He started laughing a little bit too before feeling the urge to ruffle her hair. He did so, and she smiled, pushing his arm away.

"Tony, stop it." She said, looking down at the ground. The senior field agent noticed that her pigtails were off, and he took a hold of them, straightening them out before picking out the extra shards of glass. He carefully looked over her body, making sure he got all of the glass off of her. He set her down onto the ground, and she gasped as soon as her left foot touched. He looked down and then wrapped one arm around her shoulders, thrusting hers around his before staring back at Gibbs, who was leaning over a badly beaten up McGee. Abby gasped at the sight and buried her face into Tony's chest. Tony patted her back lightly, feeling a slight pang for McGee. He would never admit it, but the team wouldn't be a team without him. Who else was he supposed to pick on? Ziva? He knew better, and he loved her. Gibbs? He might as well just jump off a cliff.

"Boss? Boss?" Tony asked as he walked over to where they were, a limping Abby with him, "She's not bad. Just a few cuts to her head."

"Gibbs!" Abby moaned, flinging herself into the gray haired man's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, "Tell me Tim will be all right. Tell me, please!"

Gibbs however, didn't say anything, and just patted her back lightly with his hands, squeezing her tighter to him, "It'll be all right, Abs. Trust me. If McGee was dead, I would know about it."

Tony felt awkward in between the forensic scientist and his boss, and he decided to scan the scene. Two ambulances were parked, one for Ziva and one for McGee, as well as a firetruck, which was checking out the smashed up Charger, sparying it down a little. Police cars were also parked, signaling traffic through the scene as everyone stopped and stared at them in complete shock. Tony stared into one of the ambulances and noticed Ziva's dark brown hair. His heart went on red alert as he ran towards the ambulance and jumped it right before they were ready to close the doors.

"Sir…" one of the paramedics said, and Tony spun around, placing his hands on each side of the ambulance doors, "You aren't injured."

"I know that. Because I am a god, but she…" Tony pointed his finger at Ziva, "Is my wife. I need to be here with her."

"Partners in more than one way." he smirked, "Got it." And with that, he closed the doors.

"Tony…" Ziva said after a couple of minutes of silence. Tony squatted down next to her, taking her hands in his, slowly rubbing them. She was restrained by a neck brace, so she couldn't really turn to look at him, "Are you all right?"

"That's more of a question that I was going to ask you." Tony said, smiling a little, "You weren't feeling well before we went to the-"

"Is McGee okay?" Ziva asked, "You, being the big balloon you are, were shoving my head down before I could even notice what was going on!"

"Someone had a gun trained on us. They…shot McGee and Bert."

"Bert?"

"Abs hippo."

"Ah," She said, "McGee is…all right though, yes?"

"I hope so." Tony said as he stopped massaging her hands, just resting his on top of hers, "But you never answered my question. Are you all right? Why did you throw up when I slammed the brakes?"

Ziva sighed and turned away, as much as she could. This was the question that she didn't want to answer. How could she tell her husband that she may in fact be _pregnant_? She didn't know for certain, but everything lined up into place. The sudden mood swings towards Tony, the throwing up, the multiple times they had sex over the past couple of weeks…it had almost tripled. They had sex once a week while they were married, but over the past two weeks, they had had sex five, six, maybe seven nights a week. The more that she put this off, the worse it was going to get, and she knew that. She hated when Tony hid secrets from her, like Jeanne, and she was starting to feel like a hypocrite, "Tony…how mad would you be if I told you something?"

"Depends on what that would be." Tony laughed a little, "What's on your mind?"

"Tony…" She looked down and away as best as she could. No, she couldn't do that. She needed to face her fear. She turned and looked him straight in the eyes, "I may be pregnant."


	12. Hospitals

"Fornell, my entire team was almost killed today by a shooter, you mind telling me what the hell is going on?!" Gibbs shouted, enraged at Fornell, who was standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"Look, Jethro, don't worry, it's all under control-"

"The hell it is! My team is at the hospital right now, my forensic scientist is having a mental breakdown, my junior field agent was shot, my senior field agent is going hysteric because my Mossad Liaison is carrying his child, who may have had a miscarriage because of the accident. Now do you mind telling me what's going on? I don't like being out of the loop, and you know that! Tell. NOW!"

"I don't know, Jethro, sounds more like a soap opera than a criminal investigation team."

"Damn it, Fornell, I don't care! They're still my people, and right now my people are being threatened. Tell me what's going on!"

"I have no idea, all right?" Fornell asked, giving up, "All I know is that all the evidence links back up to your Ziva David…or DiNozzo…or whatever. Point is, we don't have anything else. We know nothing of the shooter, so don't blame us."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony DiNozzo scoffed. He hated hospitals. He hated them with a burning passion. Just the way they were staffed, the way that they were run, especially when his pregnant wife was in the room. Well, he took that back; he didn't know that she was pregnant. When she first said it, he was shocked, but then completely and utterly in happiness. He could see a little DiNozzo running around the house, asking for _him_…for _Daddy. _Tony put his head in his hands and rubbed his hair a little, thinking about what the hell had happened to him over the past couple of days. A lot. He had to admit that.

Still staring down at the ground, he brought his hands back down and noticed a red, sticky substance. Blood, "Aw, great." Tony complained, a little loudly, for the secretary at the desk looked up and freaked. That was the only way to describe it. Completely _freaked out_. She picked up the phone, after screaming a couple of times, and dialed a phone number, "Hey! Hey!" Tony said, "Cool it, just a little cut."

"It's…It's…" She stuttered and pointed a finger up and down her face before hyperventilating, "All…..over…."

Tony shook his head as a doctor came bursting into the waiting room from the ER.

"Oh my. We need to get that cleaned up." He said, stopping and turning to face the receptionist, "Rachel. Rachel. Calm down. Calm down. It's just a cut. Agent DiNozzo will be just fine." She nodded her head as he patted her shoulder, "Uh….Alice? Could you come and help Rachel?"

"Sure thing, Doctor Reed."

He shook his head as he watched Rachel go into Alice's arms before turning to Tony.

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo, right?"

"Tony, but yeah, that's me."

"Just about to call you in."

"Got an update on my agents?"

"Yeah. I do. Come on, let's get that cleaned up and then we'll talk."

"No, tell me now." He grabbed onto his arm, jerking him back, "McGee?"

"Yes, Agent Timothy McGee is completely fine. The surgery was a success. He's in ICU right now."

"Abby Scuito?"

"Abby's with McGee, and no, you can not see him. She's gotten out of her 'breakdown' phase and is now in a hysterical fit of happiness."

Tony smiled but then let it drop, "I've noticed you forgot one of my agents. Ziva DiNozzo. Where is she?"

The doctor almost gasped, "I should have said her first…she's your…wife, right?"

"Yeah…" Tony said in a tone that said that that was obviously a stupid question to ask him, "And she's also pregnant with my child. Do you mind telling me her status?"

"Let's get you cleaned up." The doctor said as he pulled him into a room and sat him down, pulling on gloves.

"The baby didn't survive, did it?" He didn't answer, "Did it?" Tony asked in a more forceful voice.

"I don't know, sir. They're running the ultrasound right now."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva DiNozzo couldn't help but keep the butterflies out of her stomach. It was flipping and flopping every which way, she could hardly stand the feeling. She wanted to know if her baby was all right. She knew she was pregnant, she knew that it was going to happen. It was inevitable. She and Tony had had sex for almost two weeks straight without any protection or any medication; it was bound to happen. She almost protectively placed her hand over her stomach, trying to listen for the sound of a little baby's heartbeat as she waited for the results of the ultrasound to come back. She had never known for it to take this long.

"Mrs. DiNozzo?" A nurse asked, and she turned her head to the door, "You have someone here to see you."

"Let them in," She said, praying it would be Tony. Thankfully, it was, and he came into the maternity ward in a hurry, a large bandage for the gash on his head. She quickly took his hands in hers, stroking them as she tentatively put a finger up to his white bandage, "What happened?"

"I don't know, but the receptionist freaked. It was rather funny actually. Kinda like in _Scream _when-"

"I don't want to hear it." Ziva smiled, chuckling a little bit. They were silent for a while.

"You okay?" Tony asked her, and she nodded.

"Feeling a little protective," She said, "But fine."

He placed a small kiss on the crown of her head, causing her to let out a happy murmur, "Aw, Zi, you know not to do that to me…"

She smiled, staring down at his crotch, "I know. But it is fun."

Tony shook his head as the nurse reappeared.

"Good news, Mrs. DiNozzo." She said, "I take it you're the husband?" she asked Tony.

"That'd be me."

"Well congratulations you two, you're pregnant!"

"So no miscarriage?" Tony asked, in disbelief.

"Nope. The baby is still alive and well. You're about a month and a half along. Come in in the next couple of weeks for a next check-up and by then we can tell the sex of your baby." The nurse smiled, bid them congratulations again, and then left the room.

Ziva turned and smiled up at Tony, flashing him the biggest smile he'd seen since their wedding day. She squeezed his hands tightly, "Congratulations, Mr. DiNozzo, you're going to be a father."

Tony squeezed back, "No, Mrs. DiNozzo. _We're_ going to be _parents._"

"Oh how right you are," she said as she smiled against his lips as they crashed down against hers.

"I love you…" He murmured between kisses.

"I love you too." She murmured back, completely content with each other, in their own little world, unaware of the gathering in the doorway of nurses and their co-workers, all 'ooing' and 'awwing' at the sight of them. They broke apart and placed their foreheads against the others, a light shade of pink arising from each of their cheeks before smiling at each other. Tony dropped his head to her shoulder as she cradled him close.

"DiNozzo's." Gibbs voice suddenly rang out, bursting their moment into shreds, "You two all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine, boss." Tony said, unable to keep the annoyance out of his words.

"Good. Then you two can come with me back to my house."

"Why?"

"We're investigating the FBI. Come on, let's move. And don't question me again DiNozzo." He said as he left the room. Tony sighed and turned to Ziva.

"And you wondered why he got divorced three times?"


	13. Sarah Peterson

"Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva said as she took the piping hot mug of tea out of his hands from where she was sitting on the workbench in Gibbs' basement. She took a sip and smiled, feeling the hot liquid flow down her throat, warming her. She turned her head and smiled over at Tony, who was trying to work Gibbs' old computer, "You know, Tony, McGee had no problems working it the last time."

"Yeah, well I'm no computer geek, am I…Zee-vah?"

"No, you definitely are not."

"Damn it, McGee! Why'd you have the get shot?" Tony asked after finally slapping the computer.

"Yeah, Tony, why _did _he have to get shot?" Gibbs asked, "You weren't anywhere near the crime scene."

"Ziva threw up, I was just taking her to the hospital, Gibbs! I was just trying to do the right thing! She was sick! I…I…" Tony started, but Ziva continued from where he left off.

"And I was going to thank him for it. If he did not take me, I probably would have still been sick with worry whether or not I was pregnant." She smiled and walked towards her husband, placing a hand on his back as he let his anger get released onto the computer. She put a hand on his hands and carefully plied them off of the keyboard, running her fingers down his while still rubbing circles into his back, "Calm down, Tony. Shhh…it is all right. Calm yourself." She said, and he didn't say anything, he just quickly turned and squeezed her to him, hugging her tightly.

Gibbs cleared his throat, causing the two to move away from each other and blush, "Get back to work, DiNozzo."

"On it, boss." The two of them said at the same time, grinning at each other.

"Uh…boss?" Tony asked, after about a couple of minutes of working, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything that'll tell us about the FBI's obsession with a Ms. Sarah Peterson. Why'd they put her under protective custody, why she was murdered, why the FBI didn't do anything to protect her. Give me everything you can, I'm gonna go back to the hospital and check on Abby and McGee. When I come back, I expect that work done and both of your clothes on! Sex is not good for the baby." Gibbs said as he jogged up the stairs. Tony and Ziva both stared at each other, and Tony smiled.

"Looks like we got some work to do, huh?"

Ziva nodded, "Gibbs does have high rules."

"We're just lucky he didn't make up a rule that said that co-workers can't have other co-workers children. At least, not that I know of."

"Gibbs is really upset." Ziva noted, leaning up against the workbench.

"Ya think?" Tony laughed, "Zi…his whole team, the whole agency is being put under surveillance. Whatdya think he was gonna do? Throw a party? With little balloons? He might as well just put on a 'I love the FBI' shirt."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Special. Agent. Timothy. McGee." Gibbs said to the nurse.

"Excuse me?""SPECIAL. AGENT. TIMOTHY. MCGEE. NCIS."

"Oh…" The secretary said, "you didn't have to yell."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, he had been trying to tell the lady who he wanted to see for about ten minutes, annoying the hell out of him. His emotions were already on a thin line, and he didn't want to be messed with anymore.

"Doctor Reed will show you where he is being held in ICU."

Gibbs nodded as he watched a doctor walk out from the ER.

He flashed him his badge, "Oh…NCIS!" The doctor smiled, and Gibbs smiled back, liking that he didn't have to tell him who he was, "Your agents are making a full recovery. Timothy McGee and Abby Scuito, right?"

"That'd be my team."

"Your team? I thought it was the other guys team."

"What other guys team?" Gibbs asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, sir."

Gibbs gave a half-smile, "No. He likes to think that. Now where's Tim?"

"In here, sir." he said, pointing into a dimly lit room, where Gibbs immediately recognized his forensic scientist.

"Gibbs!" Abby screamed, running up to him and thrusting her arms around him, "I have so much to talk to you about…I mean…McGee is…and Ziva…how's Ziva? And Tony…and McGee's just fine. He just got out of surgery and he's peachy fine, I mean, really fine. Except you can't talk to him now because he's sleeping. So be quiet, I mean really quiet. Like really really really quiet."

"Abs…Abs…"

"Oh my god, Gibbs, if you had just seen McGee when he came out of surgery, he looked like a zombie! You know with the-"

"Abs."

"-green skin and all that and the crazy hair, and the stitches and-"

"Abs."

"-I mean he looked _awful_, Gibbs! I was so scared, I thought that my heart was literally going to jump out of my throat!"

"Abs!" Gibbs finally yelled.

"Jeez, Gibbs!" Abby said, "Shh! Be considerate of McGee!" She started to whisper, "He's trying to sleep."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We need an FBI ID username and access card to get into their files. How the hell does-" Tony stopped as an FBI agent's pass was flashed in front of his face. He stopped and grabbed it from his partner's hands, examining it; "Brad Letting."

"Yes. Stole it from him on my way out of Abby's lab."

"Love ya, Zi."

"Yes, I know that you do." She smiled, rubbing her lower stomach caringly, "Tony?" She asked as he continued to type, the pitter-patter of the keys on the computer vibrating through her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I don't know, kinda depends."

"Depends on what?"

"My mood."

She laughed, "Tony! The baby's gender is not going to change just based on your mood!"

"I know. I guess a girl. 'Cause she'll definitely be pretty damn sexy if she's coming out of you." Ziva could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She'd heard Tony call her sexy so many times, but each time it made her heart soar and her cheeks heat up.

"What if it's a boy?"

"I'm fine with that as well. I just want a child, Ziva." Tony sighed just as the computer started to beep.

"Hey! Hey! Look at this! I got a hit on this Sarah girl."

"Good. Why was she put into custody?"

"Seems like she had a husband who was deployed in Iraq a couple of months ago, very high ranking officer…got kidnapped and shot for illegally doing arms deals with terrorist groups…"

"Arms dealers." Ziva noted, "Your favorite."

Tony shook his head, "Doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't?"

"Why they would put Sarah Peterson under protective custody if her husband was illegally dealing weapons!"

"No, that does not make sense, you are right." She said, pondering as Tony started pacing around Gibbs' basement, "However….maybe someone was after Peterson. Maybe the person that was after her was the same person that her husband was dealing arms to before he was killed."

"Maybe…I gotta call Gibbs." He pulled out his cell and hit his speed dial as Ziva sat down onto the bench, exhausted from the past few days.


	14. Go Home

Three days passed and Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby were all sitting in Gibbs' basement, wondering what else they could possibly do. Vance was incredibly upset at Gibbs for not restricting the FBI, but Gibbs knew there wasn't much he could do.

The computer beeped and McGee slammed his hand down on top of the computer, annoyed that he had failed to find more information about Jared Peterson, Sarah's husband.

"McGee please." Ziva moaned, "I am trying to sleep."

"Yeah, she's trying to sleep here probie! Keep it down!"

"Tony! You're the one that's screaming!" McGee fought back, obviously still in pain from the surgery he had endured almost half a week ago, and annoyance from the lack of information he was receiving.

"I am not! You are!"

"Both of you! Be quiet!" Abby said from the corner.

"You got anything yet, McGee?" Gibbs asked, from where he was sitting between two of the bars on his boat.

"No, not yet, boss….look, I'm sorry I can't-"

"Not your fault." Gibbs said, in a softer tone, and McGee nodded his head.

"I'll just…get back to-"

"No. No use now."

"Excuse me boss?" McGee asked, turning around as the entire team turned around and stared at him in shock.

Gibbs stood up and looked down at his watch, "It's 2400h. Go home."

"But boss we-" McGee started, but was cut off as he looked between Tony, Ziva, and Abby, trying to figure out what was going on.

"McGee." He said, taking a step towards him, "You haven't had a good nights rest for three days. Your shoulder must be killing you. Take a load off." He said, patting his good shoulder. McGee nodded.

"Got it boss."

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah, boss?"

"Ziva hasn't properly slept or eaten for almost a week. Get her home. Get her some food. Take care of her."

"On it, boss." He said, grabbing Ziva's hand and pulling her off from where she sat at the workbench.

Abby helped McGee out of the basement and up the stairs, Tony and Ziva lagged behind, for McGee was too 'crippled', as Tony would put it, to walk properly up the stairs.

"Hey, you two." Tony and Ziva turned to looked at him, "Come 'ere."

"Yeah boss?" Tony asked as they walked towards him, where he stood in the middle of the basement.

"I forgot to tell you both earlier. Congratulations, both of you." He said, which surprised Tony. But what surprised him even more was the fact that Gibbs pulled his wife into a tight hug before letting of her.

"Thank you, Gibbs." She smiled, "Goodnight."

"Night, Ziva. Tony." He nodded to both of them as they started out of the basement and up the stairs.

"So how's McCrippled doing there, Abs?" Tony asked, bouncing up and down like a little kid, obviously quite amused with this.

"Don't make fun of him, Tony!" Abby said, punching his arm. Ziva started shaking.

"Tony, it is cold. Can we get inside the car, please?" She asked, and Tony nodded, unlocking the car.

"Wait inside, sweetheart, I'll be there in a minute." She nodded and leaned up to peck him on the cheek before disappearing into the car.

Once inside, Abby turned to Tony and crossed her arms, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"When were you going to tell me that Ziva has a bun in oven?"

Tony laughed, but Abby just continued to glare, "Abs, come on!"

"She has a nice little bump going on there, Tony. How long did you think you were going to hide it?" Abby asked.

"Uh…I….uh…thought you knew, Abs!" Tony said, but Abby punched him in the arm, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Lying to me!"

"Okay Abs, listen." Tony said, sighing, "When all this is cleared up and Gibbs starts going back to acting like Gibbs again, we'll arrange a special wedding just for our team, all right?"

"Better." Abby smiled as she flung her arms around the senior field agent, "Much better. Aw, I'm so happy you two got married though! You guys are _perfect _together!"

"Thanks, Abs." Tony breathed, smiling at her, "Now I gotta go. Zi's freezing."

"Of course. I should get Timmy home as well. Bye bye bye, Tony!"

"Bye!" He said before jogging towards the car and getting in, smiling at Ziva as he started the engine, "Sorry it took so long. Abby held me up. Home?"

"Home James, Home." She smiled, and Tony gaped at her in shock as he started down the road.

"I am surprised at your movie reference there, Zee-vah! Very nice."

She smirked, "Well I am married to you, yes?"

"Ah yeah, guess that could help as well."

By the time that they had gotten home, both of them were exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to sleep in their bed instead of on Gibbs' basement floor.

"I haven't slept with you in like…a week." Tony groaned, "I missed you, Zi." He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing the nape of her neck. She laughed and then wiggled out of his grip as she yawned.

"Tony…Tony…let me take a shower, and then I am hitting the tack."

"Sack, Ziva, the term is 'hitting the sack'." She scoffed and continued walking to the bathroom.

"Potato, potatoe, yes?"

Tony laughed, "Whatever you say, Zee-vah." Once Ziva finished the shower, Tony had already changed and was lying face down on the bed, sprawled out, obviously immensely tired. She smiled and walked towards him before leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"All of your DVDs are scratched." She said as he immediately flung up into bed.

"What? Why? Who? Don't-" he rambled as Ziva laughed. He glared down at her and then hopped off, picking her up and swinging her light body around.

"Tony!" She shouted, laughing in the process, "Put me down! You'll hurt the baby!" He complied immediately as he set her down lightly on the bed. He crawled under the covers and so did Ziva before flicking out the light. She curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest as they immediately fell asleep, without talking, or having sex, or being naked…for once.

At around 400h in the morning, there was a knock on the door, but Ziva and Tony both dismissed it, figuring it was one of their pesky college neighbors, drunk _again._ However, when they shouted three letters, Ziva and Tony both sat up in bed, staring at each other with wide eyes. They heard their door being broken down before FBI agents stood in their doorway, their guns pointed at them, their badges in their faces, "FBI let's move it! NCIS Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva DiNozzo, let's move it! Out of here, you're both under arrest! In our custody! Now!" Before they could even say anything, they were being roughly pulled out of bed, their hands shoved behind their backs, handcuffs snapped on before one kicked Ziva in the back with their knee, causing her to stumbled forward.

"HEY!" Tony shouted, fighting against the grip of the FBI agent, "You bastard!" He fought again, "You better watch it! She's pregnant!" His heart was beating uncontrollably. How dare he do that to her. He would learn not to mess with Anthony DiNozzo or anyone on Gibbs' team, _especially _Tony's wife. Especially the Mossad Assassin.

"Like I believe that." the FBI agent laughed. Tony recognized him. They shoved them down the stairs and towards the FBI's car, where a very recognizable FBI agent stood in front of it. When they got nearer, Tony smirked.

"Agent Slacks. Nice to see you again."

"You too, DiNozzo. Get in the car. You too…David. Or is it DiNozzo now?" Sacks said, smiling evilly at the two as they awkwardly got into the car.

"Tony…what's going on?" Ziva asked once the door was closed, "Gibbs is not going to be happy."

Sacks, the driver, spoke, "Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is in the car behind you. You're all under arrest."

"For what?!" Ziva demanded, but he didn't answer, instead, he just shoved the car forward, throwing Ziva and Tony back against the seat.

"Buckle up." Sacks smiled as he stared at them through the rearview mirror, enjoying their discomfort, "It's going to be a bumpy ride. How you two rested well, it'll be a long night."


	15. Interrogation Realization

"Gibbs! Why are we here? Save me, please oh great one!" Abby moaned, flinging her arms around the silver-haired boss.

"Miss, settle down." An FBI agent that was guarding them interrupted.

"Hey! Slacks!" Tony said, standing up as he was pacing around in front of the 'cage', as Tony had put it, they had shoved them into, "Get me Agent _Slacks _please."

"DiNozzo, how many times do I have to tell you it's _Sacks _not _Slacks?_" He asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, "What do you want? A bottle?"

Tony started to heat up, his anger boiling, and Ziva quickly ran over and put her hand on his shoulder, "Calm down." She muttered under her breath.

"Ah, Miss Dav…I mean Mrs. _DiNozzo_. Funny how it all works out, isn't it? How the man I despise with all my being could possibly get _you_ to love him. Hah! DiNozzo, did you drug her?"

"Tony has nothing to do with this…whatever this is. And I am not going to anywhere alone with you, especially without Tony."

"Oh, so love birds stick together? Don't think so. Letting!"

"Yes, Sacks?" The agent asked, who was standing by the elevator door. He rushed over to him.

"Take Mrs. DiNozzo up to interrogation."

"Hey! Zi's not going anywhere!"

"Zi?" Sacks asked, raising his eyebrows, "Zi? Great. Well then come on, _Zi. _Let's go." And with that, he punched in the code and opened up the door, roughly grabbing onto her arm and nearly chucking her out, slamming the caged door before Tony could react.

"You bastard! I'll get you Slacks! I will! I will-"

"Tony, let it go. Ziva will be fine." The blue-eyed boss said, from where he sat on top of an evidence table, the forensic scientist's arms flung around him and a dreary looking McGee next to him.

"Boss you have no idea."

"Tony, I have enough idea to know that whatever it is, she didn't do anything wrong." Gibbs said, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Believe me, okay, DiNozzo?"

"How come I have this feeling that you're wrong?"

Gibbs let a sad half-smile cross his face, "You don't have gut feelings, DiNozzo, that's my job."

"It's not a gut feeling."

"A feeling of the heart?"

"Something like that."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sit down, _Mrs. DiNozzo._ Stay there till we come and interrogate you, okay?" Sacks asked before kicking her into interrogation. She stumbled, her hands hugging her small bump in her stomach. It wasn't very noticeable; in fact, some people would just think that she needed to cut back on her sugar intake, but to her and Tony, what was in her body equaled the world to them.

Ziva quietly moved towards the seat and sat down. Why they had to use NCIS's interrogation room and not the FBI's, she did not know, but they had. She couldn't even think about how Tony was feeling at the moment. Probably guilty for not helping her.

Her back shouted out in pain from where Agent Sack's foot had collided with her spinal cord…multiple times.

A couple of minutes later, Agent Sacks reappeared in the interrogation room, sitting down in front of her. He laid out some case files onto the table before speaking, "Mrs. DiNozzo. Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Why you killed Sarah Peterson."

"I did not kill anyone. I told you…Agent Fornell…I was with Tony."

"Anyone else besides your husband witness for her TOD? 2200h?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Ah. I see. So Agent DiNozzo was in on it too I see."

"Tony has nothing to do with this!"

"Stop it. I know he's your husband, but he was obviously in on it. You killed her. All evidence is there to prove it. You knew that Agent DiNozzo would do anything for you, what's lying about Sarah Peterson's death? You got him to cover up for you while you went off and killed her in the middle of the night!"

"You have it wrong, Agent Sacks. I would not kill an innocent woman I did not know!"

"You killed her because her husband was an arms dealer! He was against Mossad…he was targeting the agency!" Ziva's eyes snapped up to him, "He was targeting the Director. Targeting your father. When he was killed, your father felt that his wife would go after Mossad as well. Contacted you. Gave you orders to assassinate his wife. Left evidence. Got caught. You're red handed, Officer DiNozzo."

"I have not spoken to my father in months! Since I returned from Israel….right before I got married to Tony…"

"Liar!" Sacks yelled, slapping the table as he stood up, "You were targeting her! From the beginning!"

"I did not know her!" Ziva protested, standing up as well.

"Sit down!" She didn't comply, "I said sit down, Mrs. DiNozzo."

"No." She said, coldly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"This "This not good…not good…what if they hurt her? She's…she's pregnant Gibbs! What if-"

"Tony, calm down. Ziva's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be fine." McGee tried to comfort Tony over the past couple of minutes.

"Uh…NCIS?" FBI special agent Brad Letting asked them. They stopped and turned to looked at him.

"Yeah, whatdya want?"

"Agent Fornell wants you to watch the screen." He said, pointing to the laptop that another FBI agent was holding. Interrogation room. Ziva. Sacks.

Tony could feel the blood pulsating through his veins. Ziva was up against the wall as Agent Sacks continued to yell at her to sit down, kept telling her that she killed Sarah Peterson, that there was evidence to prove it.

Suddenly, Agent Sacks grabbed a hold of Ziva's wrist and shoved her up against the wall. She cried out in pain as Sacks twisted her arm. Abby squeaked and buried her face into McGee's shoulder, moaning, "Poor Ziva...poor Ziva..." Gibbs grabbed Tony just in time, as he started towards the computer screen.

"Why isn't she fighting back?" McGee asked, patting Abby's back before returning her bone-crushing hug, "Ziva's an excellent fighter."

"Don't….don't hurt the baby…please…" Ziva moaned, trying to shield her stomach as Sacks continued to pursue her as if she hadn't said anything.

Tony stopped as realization crossed his mind, "She's not fighting 'cause she's afraid she'll hurt the baby…hell, I want to kill this bastard myself."

Gibbs stared at the screen as Tony turned away, "So do I, DiNozzo. So do I."

"McGee! Get over here!" Tony shouted as they got to the gate of the cage.

"Yeah, Tony? Look, I'm sorry, it'll be all right. I promise."Tony's eyes suddenly turned cold, frightening McGee a little, "No. It won't. My wife is in there, carrying my baby, and Slacks is being a bastard about it. We're breaking out of here. I don't care what the hell happens to me, I don't care what I get charged for. Ziva's getting out of there, and she's going to be safe. Even if it's the last thing I ever do, damn it."

**I will probably change the chapter, so if you don't like it, or if you're completely confused, come back later...hahaha but if you like it, review! If not, come back later and read the updated version!**


	16. MTAC

Tony immediately woke up, trying to regain his composition. Maybe he wasn't in the evidence locker, maybe he was in his bed at home, with Ziva curled up beside him, not in interrogation getting a beating from Sacks.

"Tony? You okay?" Abby asked as she bent down in front of him, and he sat up, realizing that he wasn't in fact in his bed, he was still in the evidence locker, but Ziva was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Ziva?"

"Interrogation." Gibbs responded.

"Are they…beating her?"

"DiNozzo, it's a federal offense to beat a special agent, why would they do that?"

"I….but it just…probie!" He yelled for McGee, "Get over here!"

"What, Tony? Ziva's not out yet."

"I know, but we're gonna break her out…this is our building, right? We should know the ins and out of this, easy."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I will not ask you again, Mrs. DiNozzo. Sit. Down." he pointed to the chair, and Ziva huffed before taking her seat in it.

He laid out a couple of photos, all from the crime scene. Part of her NCIS jacket was lying there, her gun was lying there, and so were DNA samples of her hair was strewn over the body, "You think that I did this? This is sloppy, Agent Sacks. Mossad taught me not to be sloppy."

"You think you were framed."

"That is the only logical explanation to all of this. My jacket…my gun? Why would I leave those there? I have never seen this woman in my life!" Ziva cried. She wanted nothing more than for all of this to be a horrible dream, a nightmare, and she would wake up soon, and everything would be a lie.

"Mind taking a polygraph test?"

"I have nothing to hide. And neither does Tony. Someone's targeting this agency, NCIS, that is the only explanation to why half of my equipment is next to this woman's dead body."

"How come I don't believe you?"

"Because you still do not believe that Tony did not cut off those woman's legs five, almost six years ago. We have both changed, Agent Sacks. However, Tony was not guilty then, he is not guilty now."

"You said you haven't spoken to your father in months?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"So he doesn't know about your marriage?"

Ziva looked down. She hadn't thought about that…

Sacks smirked, "That's what I thought." he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, "Fornell. Contact Director Vance. I need to set up a meeting in MTAC with Director David, Mossad." Ziva snapped her head up, her eyes glaring at him in pure hatred, "Bring up Gibbs and the other DiNozzo, and we'll be right up there." He hung up the phone and then started out of interrogation, "Wanna see your husband and Daddy dearest?" Sack asked as he pulled her hand, jerking her out of interrogation. Ziva had to use all of her willpower to resist decking him right then and there, on the spot.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ziva, you're all right!" Tony cried, overjoyed as he pulled her into a tight hug, "Zi…" He whispered into her ear, "Did he hurt you?"She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him so bad, but right now, she was feeling a little scared for her life, Tony's life, and what exactly was going to happen up in MTAC with her father, "No." she shook her head, lying to him as Sacks pulled her away.

Tony glared at him, and then pulled her back into his arms, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Where we going, _Slacks_?"

"MTAC. You get to meet your father-in-law."

Tony and Ziva shared a look of concern as the FBI agents walked further in front of them, whereas Gibbs stayed back with them, "Didn't tell him, did ya, Ziva?"

"My father?" Gibbs nodded, "About the wedding?" He nodded again, "No."

"So your father doesn't know about Tony."

"He doesn't even know I am dating him, much less married to him and pregnant with his child." Tony's heart fluttered at the words. _I'm gonna be a father..._Nothing could have made him feel better than those words. They finished walking up the steps and stood in front of the door.

Tony sucked in a deep breath as he pulled her closer before accessing MTAC. They walked into the dark room, the screen in rainbow bars as Ziva felt her heart accelerate to a thousand times a minute. She had never been so scared to talk to her father in her life, but now, she was feeling as if her life was on a cliff, ready to be pushed off, ready for all of it to end. She shared a look with Tony, as she, him, Gibbs, Agent Sacks, Director Vance, and Agent Fornell all stood in the middle of the room. Director Vance nodded, and Ziva's father's face appeared on the large screen.

"I heard it was urgent, Director Vance, was seems to be the problem, my friend?"

"FBI wants to ask you a few question. Your daughter has been accused of murdering a Ms. Sarah Peterson with deceased husband Mr. Jared Peterson. Jared was making deals with an arms dealer to go against Mossad. You recognize the name?"

"Ah yes, Jared. I remember him quite well." He said, a hint of regret and angst in his voice, "I did not kill him. And what does Ziva have to do with this?"

Agent Sacks spoke up, "Director David. Agent Sacks, FBI. We have found evidence, her DNA on Sarah Peterson's body, and we believe that you contacted her to make do a hit. You asked her to kill his wife, because you felt that she was going to target Mossad as well."

"I did no such thing! I have not spoken to my daughter for almost two years, maybe three! She has had no desire to be in contact with me!"

"Papa, I am truly sorry." Ziva spoke up as she stepped away from Tony and towards the screen, "I have just been so busy…"

"Ziva! You would never kill her, would you?"

"I was not ordered to. I was trained to follow orders. And, if I was going to make my own hit, it would not be on someone I did not know, instead it would be on someone that was threatening my life, very seriously, and I would not make a hit that sloppy! If I was in Mossad and made a hit that sloppy, with my gun, my jacket, and my hairs over the body, I would be shot! I would not live!"

"She does make an excellent point, Agent Sacks."

"You said you haven't talked to her in two years. What was the last conversation you two had?" He asked, ignoring the Director's other comments.

"Hmm…it was about how she should stay safe while in America, not to get into any trouble, and to stay true. Shalom, goodbye, onto the plane she went. It was not very long." Agent Sacks smiled at Ziva before turning back to her father's face. Ziva did not like the smile that she had witnessed on the FBI agent's face, and she gave a quick glance of concern to Tony.

"Ziva tells us that on the night of the murder, she was spending her time with her husband, however-" Ziva turned to look at Sacks, her eyes murderous. Gibbs shared her a concerned look, and Tony looked at her, his heart almost breaking in his eyes.

"Agent Sacks." Director David interrupted, "Repeat that last part?" Ziva moved towards Tony, her eyes never leaving his. She was caught. They were dead.

"Ziva tells us that on the night of the murder, she was spending her time with her husband, however-"

"Husband? Husband?" Director David said, fuming as he turned to Ziva, "You got married? _Adoni shelei, _Ziva! When were you going to tell me about this? Who is it? Do not tell me it is that Italian American…"

"Anthony DiNozzo." Ziva said, closing her eyes and fumbling around to find Tony's hand before grasping it tightly in hers as she waited for the fireworks to erupt. And all she could think of was, _Where'd I screw up? _

**_Adoni Shelei _means Oh my god. (according to the website) Review? **


	17. Long Case

**I AM SO SORRY I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY!!! I AM SO SORRY! I will try to make this one long, I promise you! SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

It only took a matter of seconds for Eli David to go into a rant in Hebrew to his daughter. She sighed. She knew that she had been irresponsible, but she had been in love with him, she was still in love with him, but to marry someone who wasn't Jewish? To marry someone her father hadn't even met but hated anyways? That was just the worst. Their lives were so screwed up at the moment, Ziva wanted nothing more than to run away from it all, but there was no way that she could do that. Anywhere she went, with Tony, of course, her father, the FBI, and Gibbs would be able to track them.

She hadn't been paying attention to her father's conversation, in fact, she hadn't been listening at all. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fornell take Sacks aside and start yelling at him. But when he changed back to English, this brought her full front on to the 'discussion' at hand, "I cannot believe you! I thought you were supposed to marry someone that I approved of! Someone I liked, Ziva! I do not like this Anthony DiNozzo!"

Ziva's eyes snapped up to meet her father's on the MTAC screen, "And why not?" She demanded, breaking away from Tony and walking towards the screen. Tony started to follow her, but Gibbs put up a hand, to stop him, "He is a good person, you have never even met him! Papa!"

"Ziva, let's go." Tony said, grabbing her hand as he pulled her away from the screen.

"Come back here with her!" He called, enraged now, "Anthony DiNozzo!" He called, "ZIVA!" Gibbs made a slashing movement at his throat and the screen turned to rainbow bars as he watched Tony and Ziva walk out of MTAC.

"Tony…" she said as she collapsed into his arms. He pulled her close to his body, reveling in her scent, "I never told him I was pregnant."

_Four months later…_

At five and a half months pregnant, Ziva was completely exhausted. And annoyed. Stuck to desk work, and the case that the FBI had, with Sarah Peterson? Yeah, that was still going on. It had been almost five months. This just proved that the FBI couldn't handle anything correctly.

They had managed to track down two things; One, what weapon the bullet came from, and two, who in the world was trying to hunt them down.

Ziva sat at her desk, tapping the pen against her teeth, utterly bored. Gibbs, Tony, and McGee had all decided to go take a visit to the FBI to see if they would 'hurry their asses up' as Tony put it. Ziva knew that if there was one thing that Gibbs hated the most, it was being forced to wait for his people, who were completely innocent, to be cleared from murder charges, and he wanted the FBI is stop blaming NCIS for everything.

She glanced down at her watch. It had been at least two hours, maybe three since Tony had left, since they had all left, and she was more than bored. Well, she had been bored for about four months, but that was beside the point. And she was extremely _exhausted. _Not because she was pregnant, no, but because she hadn't been able to get a goodnights sleep ever since she 'talked' to her father. Every time she fell asleep she could almost see him yelling at her, and she never got a goodnights sleep.

"_Don't tell me you married that Catholic, American Italian…"_

She winced as she opened her eyes back up and sighed, feeling cramps as she stood up and stretched. She almost wanted to know at the moment whether or not they were going to have a girl or a boy, but she wanted it to be a surprise. Her mind drifted back to the undercover mission she and Tony went on almost six years ago.

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_Really? Girl or Boy?"_

"_I do not know. We want to be surprised."_

"_It's the best way, trust me."_

Little did she know that she would actually be living as Tony's wife, actually carrying his child in real life, not an act.

She walked around the bullpen, no aim in particular before she decided to head to the bathroom. It was late, almost 2300h, there was almost no one here, and she wanted nothing more than to go home and rest in Tony's arms…fall asleep…she smiled as she thought of the wondrous life that was her and husband when she reached for the bathroom door. But before she could even put her hand on the handle, something hard collided with her head and she instantly lost consciousness.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Boss, I hate the FBI." Tony growled as they walked out of the FBI building and towards the Charger.

"Me too, DiNozzo, me too. Just proves that the FBI have no damn idea what the hell they're doing, and how to run a criminal investigation." He snarled as he nearly ripped the door off of the hinges as he got into the car. Tony took shotgun, and McGee crawled into the back.

Gibbs flew out of the parking garage and down the street. Tony checked the time, "2300h." He said, out loud, "Ziva needs to get her rest, boss."

"I understand that, DiNozzo, but my people's names, that includes yours, needs to get off the FBI's list."

Tony sighed, "Yeah, I get it. But we have the shooter!" Tony cried out, "Amiel Ruell! One of the dudes Jared Peterson was working with, but then went screwy when Jared was going to go against Mossad."

"Yeah, but do we have any idea where this dirtbag is?" Gibbs demanded as he pulled into the NCIS parking garage.

"No, boss."

"Exactly! We haven't been able to track him down for five months, cause the damn FBI's director won't hand the investigation over to us!"

"Yeah, I know, boss. And Agent Slacks thinks he's like the number one person in the world and wants to take over the case, no wonder it's going slow." He scoffed as they got off and walked into the elevator.

"McGee." Gibbs called as the elevator doors closed.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Go home. Get some rest. Come back tomorrow, I want you to visit the FBI."

"But boss, we just visited the FBI. I'll need more clearance…" Gibbs just stared at him, and McGee caught on, "Oh. Ah, _that _kinda visit. Gotcha."

Gibbs just nodded as the elevator doors opened back up and revealed the empty squadroom to their eyes. Gibbs arched an eyebrow, and Tony realized that Ziva wasn't in the bullpen where they left her. He could feel his heart rate accelerate as he threw his backpack down at his desk and then turned around, as if she was behind him, "Boss, where's Ziva?" He asked, his voice full of panic.

"I don't know." Gibbs snarled, "Call Abby's lab then Duck. I'll call Vance."

Tony couldn't have hurried to the phone quicker. He picked it up and dialed Abby's number only to find that Ziva wasn't there. Now Abby was concerned too. Great.

"Not with Vance." Gibbs said, sighing as he chucked the phone back down.

"Not with Abby or Ducky." Tony replied, placing the phone back down, "Where the hell'd she go?" He demanded, looking down at his hands, "Boss, I'm worried."

"I know that, DiNozzo."

"McGee!" He pointed to Tim, "Hack into the surveillance feed."

"On it, boss." He said as his fingers started to fly across the computer keyboard.

"Put it up on the plasma!" Gibbs demanded. He sighed and ran his hand over his face, he didn't need this. She was pregnant, and he had a huge soft spot for children, and his senior field agent was her husband. He didn't need anything else to jeopardize their investigation, excuse him, the _FBI's _investigation.

On the plasma, the video feed appeared in fast forward motion, showing Ziva sitting alone in the bullpen, occasionally moving her position in her chair for about two hours before she finally stood up and walked around the bullpen a couple of times and then left, "Where'd she go, McGee?"

"Changing feeds." McGee responded as it changed to a hallway. She was headed to the bathroom when a man dressed completely in black appeared behind her and whacked her with a bar in the head. She collapsed, and Tony moved threateningly to the screen, his fists balling up in balls of fire. Gibbs restrained him, "Uh oh, boss…"

"Uh oh?" Tony demanded, "That's all you have to say, McGee? That's my _wife_, McLoser!"

"Tony." Gibbs scolded, "What's wrong, McGee?"

"Uh…I just got this email." McGee said, and Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Plasma! NOW!"

"On it." He said as he pressed a couple of buttons and the email appeared on the screen. Gibbs turned around and slammed his hands down on his desk after reading it, cursing under his breath, seething.

Tony, however, just stood there.

_You want your wife back, and you want your baby safe, Tony DiNozzo, you will carry out what Jared couldn't do; an assassination on the Mossad Director. You have 72 hours before she dies._


End file.
